la hermana de mi mejor amigo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Solo un corazon sincero puede encontrar el camino hacia el estanque de la vida eterna ¿podra Joe encontrar su destino sin que la vida se le valla en ello?...capi 20  up!
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1: ¿tengo una hermana?**

en algún lugar de Japon

-Juri ahora que lo sabes que piensas hacer?-

-no lo se . buscarlo explicarle el asunto lo mas seguro es ya no me recuerde -

-si han pasado mucho tiempo-dijo la peliroja mientras guardaba su digivice en sui cinturón (parecidos a los de daisuke pero de color azul con negro)

escuela primaria odaiba

sala de computación

-¿Quién flata?-pregunta Izzy

-Davis, se metió en problemas otra vez-dijo Kari

-nada raro-comento Takeru

minutos despues llega el el castaño corriendo

-¡Daisuke!-grito demiveemon lanzándose a sus brazos

-disculpen-dijo Daisuke

-¿te metiste en problemas otra vez?-pregunta Joe

-algo asi , vamonos tenemos que empezar los labores de remodelación-dijo Jolei

-¡si!-gritaron todos

-¡puerta al digimundo ábrete niños elegidos vamonos!-grito Jolei y todos se metieron a la computadora

-asi que hoy no tienes clases-dijo Cody a Joe

-por esa razón pude venir a ayudarlos-dijo el de cabellos azules

-interesante-dijo Cody

-¿alguien sabe por donde debemos comenzar?-pregunta Izzy

-esperen-dijo Jolei sacando su aparato

-nos dividiremos en 3 equipos-dijo Jolei

-¿Por qué todo en equipo?-pregunta TK

-¿y si le llamamos a Ken?-pregunta Daisuke

-no no lo creo-dijo Cody cruzándose de brazos

-¿por?-pregunta Joe que no estaba enterado de casi nada

en otra parte del digimundo

con Ken y Wormon

-yo hize todo esto-dijo Ken

-no eras tu-dijo wormon

escucha una voz a sus espaldas

-veo que todos ustedes necesitan verdaderamente ayuda-

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta Ken

-vaya vaya tienes mala meoria Ichijouji-dijo la muchacha

-¿Juri Izumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Ken

-¿la conoces?-pregunta Wormon mirándola con desconfianza

-si, ella y yo siempre hemos tenido los primeros lugfares en las calificaciones de la escuela-dijo Ken

-y por lo que puedo ver ahorita soy la numero uno-dijo

-pero no me has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Ken

-¿se te hace conocido esto?-pregunta Juri mientras le mostraba el emblema de la unión

-un emblema tambien eres-

¿una niña elegida? si además estoy aquí para buscar a alguien-dijo Juri y se acerca a Ken

-¿puedo saber a quien estas buscando?-pregunta Ken

-no no puedes saber, Renamon vamonos-dijo la peliroja y el

-que desagradable-dijo Wormon pero ve a Ken que se a quedado con cara de enamorado

-¿esa niña te gusta?-pregunta wormon

-para nada solo somos rivales-dijo el peliazul

con los otros elegidos

seguían caminando hasta llegar a la zona del bosque y se repartieron por los diferentes lugares

para el final de la tarde todos estaban reunidos

-veo quen os fue bien-

-estoy muerto-dijo Daisuke sentándose en el suelo

-somos dos, hace tiempo que no trabajamos tanto-dijo Joe

-el tiene razón en nuestro tiempo las cosas eran diferentes, y regresamos a Tokio hasta que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a myothismon-dijo Izzy pensativo

-eso es cierto-dijo Kari sonriendo

cerca de ahí

-ahí están ¿quieres que me acerque mas?-pregunta Remanon

-no podrían descubrirnos-dijo la peliroja pero choca contra un árbol ocasionando que los frutos se cayeran

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunta Dasisuke

-¡mi cabeza duele-dijo la peliroja sobándosela

-¡juri!-grito Renamon

-buena en las matematicas peor tonta para esquivar los arbolres-

-no me hagas enfadar Ichijouji –le avienta una manzana y empiezan a discutir ocmo lo hacen en la escuela

-¿y tu tienes el emblema de la unión?-pregunta Renamon

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Wormon

-hay que dejar que se peleen-contesto el digimon amarillo

-Ken-dijo Daisuke

-¿nos espiabas?-pregunta Cody

pero esos dos seguían en su discusión ingorando los comentarios de los demás

-por lo que puedo ver sigues siendo inteligente Ichijouji-

-yo también pienso lo mismo de ti Izumi-dijo Ken

-que carácter, podrían callarse?-pregunta Renamon

-espera un minuto ¿tu apellido es Izumi?-pregunta Izzy

-¿y tu eres?-pregunta Juri

-no se que harias sin mi, ¿para que viniste al digimundo?-

-hem Renamon ¡cierto cierto se me olvida!-

-¿la persona que estabas buscando?-pregunta Ken

-tu no me hables-

-tiene un carácter horrible-dijo Wormon

la peliroja de acerca a Izzy los demasl a miran con desconfianza

-¿eres Izzy no? ¿podriamos hablar a solar?-pregunta Juri

-si pero ¿te apellidas Izumi?-pregutna Izzy mientras los dos caminaban hacia el lago acompañados de sus digimons

-sip es una historia larga que contar y eso que yo soy la menor-

-tu rostro se me hace conocido-dijo el genio de las computadoras

-ya Juri dile todo-

con los demás

-¿conoces a esa niña Ken?-pregunta Jolei

-somos rivales-dijo Ken

-¿en que?-

-en casi todo menos en los deportes ella se esconde –dijo Ken

-asi que compikten por los primeros lugares-dijo Cody

-algo asi aunque ahora ella es la 1era-

-que miedo-dijo Jolei

con los hermanos

-¿y bien?¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?-pregunta Izzy

-bueno sere directa Izzy soy tu hermana-dijo Juri mostrándole una foto de hace 10 años

-mis verdaderos padres-dijo el pelirrojo agarrando la foto

-Izzy-dijo tentomon recordando que hace 4 años se había enterado que era adoptado

-querrasdecir nuestros verdaderos padres-

-¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo?¿tambien te adopto una familia?-pregunta Izzy

-digamos que si pero ellos nunca me veian como una hija asi que me escape y luego conoci a Renamon

-supongo que presenciaste algunos de los "accidentes"-

-si hace 4 años fuimos atrapados en el mirador ¿por?-pregunta Juri

-ahora entiendo todo-dijo Izzy -¿Cómo sabes que somos hermanos?-pregutna Izzy

-esta foto la dice todo ese niño pequeño eras tu y la bebe que tiene en brazos la señora soy yo además ¿esto te suena?-pregunta Juri quitándose un collar y despues le enseña una cicatriz que su supuesto padre le había echo

-no regresaras ahí-dijo Izzy-ahora puedo decir que entiendo un poco a Tai

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Juri

-porque apartir de hoy te protegeré-sorpresivamente la abraza fuertemente y tanto Renamon como tentomon no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lagrimas

-Izzy-dijo Tnetomon

los demás no sabia porque la había abrasado

-¿y eso?-pregunta Cody

-no seas metiche-dijo Daisuke

minutos despues Izzy sintió como se desvanecía

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Izzy a Renamon

-es una larga historia-dijo Renamon

-¡Joe!-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar el elegido de la sinceridad se levanta se levantay se acerca

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el peliazul

-revisala-ordeno el pelirrojo

-si-

la acostaron el el suelo despues de una checada rápida el peliazul llego una conclusión

-solo le faltan energias, no se ah alimentado bien ¿sabes porque?-pregunta a Renamos

-una historia larga-dijo Renamon

-¿Quién es ella Izzy?-pregunta Joe

-te sorprenderas si te lo digo-dijo el pelirojo

-tu prometida?-

-¡no idiota! es mi hermana-

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**lamento la tardanza, como casi no paso mucho tiempo aquí, no me acuerdo de la contraseña y paso todo el proceso para recuperarla **

**gracias y si a ver que pasa con su hermana jijiji **

**Capitulo 2: Conversasiones**

-¿Quién es ella Izzy?-pregunta Joe

-te sorprenderas si te lo digo-dijo el pelirojo

-tu prometida?-

-¡no idiota! es mi hermana

-algo me habías dicho-

-si-

los demás se acercan

-¿Cuál es el misterio?-pregunta Daisuke

Joe e Izzy se miraron entre si

-bueno si no nos quieren decir lo comprendemos-dijo Cody

-mi hermana es mi hermana-dijo Izzy

-con razón el apellido se me hacia conocido y no era nada extraño que tambien sea una genio en la informática-dijo Ken

-¿enserio? creo que viene de familia-dijo el elegido del conocimiento

-si nuestro verdadero padre era un genio-dijo Juri

-¿son ellos?-pregutna Joe mirando la todo

-si amigo.-dijo Izzy hace cuatro años se había enterado que era adoptado y hace unos minutos una hermana menor

-¿y ustedes son? bueno al niño genio ya lo conozco-dijo Juri

-¡soy Ken!-le grito el peli azul

-si como sea-dijo Juri no dándole importancia

despues se presentaron y al parecer Joe se quedo con sin palabras y Jolei lo noto

-oye Joe ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-pregutna la pelimorada y el aludido se sorprendió

-porque no se que decir-dijo el peliazul

-aja sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie-dijo Izzy

-eso si-dijo Joe-no tengo nada Izzy

-¬¬ aja-

-¡Enserio!-

-te creeré y eso que tu emblema es el de la sinceridad-dijo Izzy

-¿y eso?-pregunta Juri

-que tiene que ser sincero-dijo Cody

¿y tu emblema cual es?-pregunta Cody a la pelirroja

-unión-dijo la pelirroja dándole a cody el emblema

esa misma noche

-Juri Izumi-pensaba Joe mientras estaba acostado en su cama

-¿estas bien Joe?-pregunta gomamon mientras estaba en su cama a su lado

-si solo etoy pensando-dijo Joe

departamento Izumi

-¿Quién es ella Izzy?-pregunta Naoko

-¿es tu novia hijo?-pregunta Kenshin

-¡no!-gritaron los dos

-¿entonces?-pregutna Naoko

-es mi hermana tambien es hija de mis verdaderos padres-dijo Izzy

-¿QQUE?-preguntan los 2

-si-dijo Izzy mostrándoles una foto de hace 10 años

-quisiera que se quedara aquí-dijo Izzy

Renamos y tentomon estaban en el cuarto escuchando todo

-claro hijo pero ¿no te adopto tambien una familia?-pregunta Naoko

-bueno señora si pero..-se quedo callada no le gustaba hablar desu pasado y el único que lo sabia era Renamon

en el departamento Yagami

-¿Qué?-pregunta Tai atragantándose con el arroz

-como lo oyes Izzy tiene una hermana-

-y el condenado no me dijo nada-dijo Tai

-ap arecer el único que lo sabia es Joe-dijo Kari

-a lo mejor y conocemos otra faseta de Izzy que no habíamos conocido-dijo Tai

-¿hermano celoso?-pregunta Kari

-puede ser, uno nunca sabe ¿Por qué preguntas -dijo Tai

-porque creo que Joe quedo "impresionado"-dijo Kari

Tk hablaba con su hermano por teléfono

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Matt

-si al parecer Izzy tambien tenia una hermana perdida por ahí-dijo Tk

-¿y dices que tambien tiene un digimon?-pregunta Matt

-al parecer si, dijo que hace 3 años fue testigo de lo que presencio pero ¿poprque nunca supimos nada?-pregunta Tk

-quien sabe-

Departamento de Izzy

-ahora si estamos solos dime ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-pregunta el pelirrojo mayor

-bueno yo no, no es importante-dijo la menor sonriendo

-te creeré, buenas noches-besa su mejilla y se acuesta en la parte de arriba

-una cosa es que seas mayor pero…¿Por qué tu arriba?-pregunta Juri

-porque si, buenas noches-dijo

-malo-tambien se durmió

al dia siguiente

-¿y como te fue?-pregunta Ken mirando llegar a la pelirroja

-bien gracias por preguntar-se saludan y juntos entran a la escuela

-¿te quedaras aquí o te cambiaras de escuela?-pregutna Ken

-no te preocupes me quedare aquji, además si me cambio ¿qujien te defenderá de esos buscapleitos?-pregunta la pelirroja

-yo puedo defenderme solo-

-si como no,¿entocnes ayer porque dijiste ¡Daisuke ayudame!-

-bueno pues eso-su rostro se sonrojo desde que ocnocio a Daisuke siempre había dependido de el…

secundaria odaiba

Tai le estaba reclamando a Izzy el echo de no decirle que tenia una hermana

-¡¿Por qué NUCNA ME DIJISTE NADA?-pregunta Tai

-no pensé que te importaría-dijo el pelirojo

-¿a mi no me dices y a Joe se lp cuentas todo con lujo de detalle?-pregunta Tai

-ya ya dejen de pelear-intervino Matt

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunta Izzy

-mi hermana me lo dijo-

-a , mi me lo dijo TK-dijo Matt

-veo que el chisme corrió rápido-dijo Izzy

-¿ella va con Ken?-

-si creo que tiene una beca ahí-dijo Izzy

-¿tambien la adopto una famililia?-

-ni idea no me ah querido decir-dijo Izzy

en donde estudia Joe

-¡diablos ¡! ¿Qué me pasa? si solo la vi una vez y es la hermana de mi mejor amigo-dijo Joe arrugando la lata y la tira al bote de basura

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿amor a 1era vista?**

en donde estudia Joe

-¡diablos ¡! ¿Qué me pasa? si solo la vi una vez y es la hermana de mi mejor amigo-dijo Joe arrugando la lata y la tira al bote de basura

-¿todo esta bien Joe—

-si voleta-suspira

-nunca te había visto tan alterado-dijo Violeta-¿nececitas ayuda?-

-unos problemas personales que esoty seguro que tiene solución-dijo Joe sacando su celular y se conecta al face book y ve que Juri estaba conectada

_hola nececito verte_

ellos estaban en la hora del descanso

-¿todo bien?-

-¿Cómo consiguió mi facebook?-pregunta Juri mirando el mensaje

-¿de quién hablas?-pregunta Ken

-Joe Kido-dijo Juri

-ni idea-

_**¿Mi hermano está bien?**_

joe sonrió cuando recibió la respuesta

_**Si Izzy está bien no te preocupes, solo necesitaba verte ¿puedes?**_

Teclea rápido el mensaje

_**Si puedo ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?**_

_**¿Estás en tamachi? paso por ti, hoy salgo temprano**_

_**está bien entonces nos vemos aquí, hasta entonces-**_

_**-si hasta entonces-**_

-¿te vas a ver con el?-pregunta Ken

-pues si –dijo Juri y ve que su hermano tambien estaba en el face xDD

-cre que esto del face ya se volvió costumbre-dijo la pelirroja

"hermano llegare tarde tu amigo joe me invito a comer"

Izzy se sorprendió al leer el mensaje de su hermana

_**¿Joe? ¿te dijo que quería?**_

_**sinceramente no me dijo nada pero llegare tarde lo mas seguro es que llegemos juntos porque vivimos en el mismo eifico-escribio la menor**_

_**-si vive dos pisos mas arriba-escribio el mayor-cuidate.-**_

_**-lo hare-**_

_**Cerraron sesión**_

-asi es mas fácil que con los mensajes-dijo Ken

-sip-

a la salida los dos van saliendo y ven al elegido de la sicneridad

-hasta mañana-dijo Ken

-si hasta mañana-dijo Jun y Renamos se queda cerca de ahípara vigilar que este bien

-¿nos vamos?-pregunta Joe ofreciéndole su brazo

-hem bueno-agarra su brazo.-¿tienes pensado a donde ir?-

-no conozco por aquí-doijo Joe mirando el lugar sonriendo algo nervioso

-bueno Ken y yo hemos ido a un lugar donde sirven comida mexicana-dijo Juri

-¿pasan mucho tiempo juntos?-pregunta Joe ¿celoso?

-no, solo cuando el me invita ni modo de despreciársela, a veces estudiamos juntos -dijo Juri-es por aquí-

doblan a la izquierda y llegan a centor comercial adentro estaba el restaurante

-se ve bonito-dijo Joe

-si y mas por dentro todo es muy mexicano-explico la menor y los entran y les dan una mesa en el balcón despues de ordenar Joe no sabia que decirle o con que escusa decir

-¿y bien?¿para que necesitabas verme?-pregunta Juri

-solo queria preguntarte si podemos ser amigos-dijo Jore mientras tomaba del refresco

-claro ¿Por qué no? mi hermano te tiene mucha confianza ¿no es asi?-pregutna Juri

-claro es mi mejor amigo-dijo Joe

-entonces no creo que no haya problema-dijo Juri sonirendo y les traen su orden que eran unos tacos xD

-¿esto como se comed?-pregunta Joe mirando el taco

-¿Qué te enseñan en la escuela? mira se come asi-se levanta y y agarra el taco de Joe y dobla la tortilla pero al momento de que apretó el taco la salsa que le habían echado sale manchando el uniforme de la pelirroja

-¡Kido!-grito Juri

-lo siento! yo…-agarra una servilleta y empieza a limpiarlo pero entre más le movía mas grande se hacia la mancha

-dejalo asi llegando lo lavo-dijo Juri

-toma al menos usa esto para taparte-dijo el peliazul quitándose su chamarra-si quieres yo lo lavo vivimos en el mismo edificio-

-esta bien pero ¿con que escusa le llego a mi hermano-¿pregutna Juri?

-yo hablare con el dijo Joe sonriendo

terminan de comer y se dirigen a la estación de trenes Renamos seguía siguiéndolos

continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: posisiones indebidas **

los dos iban llegando al departamento de Joe

-¿Qué paso?-pregutna Shu el hermano mayor de Joe

-un accidente, ven dejame prestarte ropa-dijo Joe

-Izzy te matara-dijo Shu desde el sofa

-callate hermano-dijo el menor

-¿tambien tienes un hermano?-pregutna la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la cama

-si el es medico y yo estoy estudiando para serlo, el esta haciendo sus practicas en el hospital que tiene papá-se quita la bata y la cuelga

-algo me dijo Izzy –dijo la pelirroja

-asi que cualquier cosa que te sientas mal acude ahí-dijo Joe

-si gracias- y Joe empezó a buscar algo que le quedara Juri siguió viendo la habitación y una foto le llamo la atención se acerco y la miro

-es de hace cuatro años cuando fuimos por 1era vez al digimundo-dijo Joe

-si es lo que veo-

-toma-dijo Joe dándole una camisa negra

-¿y esto?-pregunta Juri

-por que te manche con la sala –dijo Joe

-esta bien-dijo Juri tomando la camisa sus manos hicieron contacto y ella se sonrojo

-me quedare afuera-dijo el peliazul levantándose y va con su hermano

-si-se quita la playera y se coloca la negra que le había dejado el futuro medico

-huele a el-susurro la pelirroja

y sale del cuarto

-te vez bien-dijo Joe haciéndola sonrojar

-etto, gracias ya me voy-dijo la menor

-yo ya me voy, los dejo solos-dijo Shu

-¡hermano!-grito Joe y Shu le hace un guiño

-¿?-

-ahh disculpa ¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunta Joe

-agua estaría bien-dijo la pelirroja

-esta bien ahora te la traigo-

en el piso de abajo Izzy y Shu se encontraron

-¡cuñado!-grito Shu

-¿cuñado?-pregunta Izzy

-si tu hermanita que quedo sola con Joe en la casa^^-

-¿Queee?-PREGUTNA Izzy casi gritando

-mi hermano no es mala persona-dijo Shu

-lo se pero mi hermana todavía es menor de edad -.—dijo Izzy

-¿enserio? se ve mas grande pero están bien no harán nada malo-dijo Shu

-eso espero-dijo Izzy

en el departamento de Joe

-aquí esta, es agua de Horchata-dijo Joe

-gracias ¿siempre estas solo?-pregunta Juri

-si, como mi papa es director del hospital casi siempre esta ahí y mi mama la ayuda y esperan que yo tambien los ayude-dijo el peliazul

-un medico de confianza no se ocnsigue en cualquier lado-dijo Juri

-viniendo de ti me tranquiliza-dijo Joe sonriendo

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Juri

-no lo se, simplemente se tranquiliza-dijo Joe y en un movimiento atrevido toma la barbilla de la menor y une sus labios con los de ella minutos despues se separaron para tomar aire

-perdoname yo-susurro Joe

-Joe- la pelirroja se abrazo a el profundamente cayendo al suelo justamente cuando Izzy y Shu abren la puerta

-¡Kido!-grito Izzy

-cuando me grita por mi apellido esta enojado-chillo Joe

-hermano, yo-

-nos vamos!-se dio cuenta que traia puesta una camisa de Joe-¿y esa camisa?-

-fue la salsa-dijo Joe

-¿salsa?-preguntan Shu y Joe

-luegO TE EXPLICO, GRACIAS Joe Y disculpa-dijo la pelirroja y se van antes de que a Izzy le de un ataque de histeria xD

-vaya hermanito tan serio y-

-si tan atrevido yo la bese primero y ahora Izzy me matara -algo angustiado se agarra su cabello

-ahora si explicame que paso ¿estas bien?¿te lastimo?-pregunta el mayor

-si hermano estoy bien-

-¿la salsa?-

-ahh la salsa estúpido Joe no sabe ocmer un taco-dijo Juri

-¿taco?-pregunta Izzy sin entender

-restaurante de comida mexicana,-dijo la peliroja

al dia siguiente

Juri y Joe se encontraron en el elevador

-¿vas para la escuela?-pregutna Joe

-si por lo que voe tu tambien-

-te acompaño a la estación de trenes-dijo Joe – lo de ayer discúlpame yo-

-no te preocupes todo esta bien-la peliroja sonríe y la puerta se cierra

-solo falta que nos quedemos atorados, ¿has visto evangelion?-pregunta Juri

-¿Cuándo Kaji y misato se quedan en un elevador? –pregutna Joe

-seria divertido que nos pasara eso además no quiero llegar a clases y que ken me bombarde con preguntas de lo de ayer-dijo sonrojada

-eso se puese arreglar-dijo Joe –los dos faltamos a clases y vamos a tomarnos un café-

-¿estas seguro? luego no me eches a mi la culpa ¬¬-

seguro

continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: no me abandones…**

Salieron del edificio con cuidado de que Izzy no los viera si no se metería otra vez en problemas

-vamos- abre la puerta del edificio y se apresuran a llegar a la estación de trenes, la pelirroja saca unos lentes y se los coloca

-¿y eso?-

-precaucion vamonos-dijo Juri y caminan hacia la estación de trenes hiendose al ultimo vagon

-aquí casi Izzy no se ssube-dijo Juri tomando asiento

-si no le gusta ir atrás ¿A dónde vamos?-

-a un lugar donde no haya salsa-dijo Juri

"_**es que no ah sido tan fácil quererte en silencio vivir desde el miedo al no saber"**_

Joe sacudió su cabeza, hace días traia esa canción pegada en la cabeza

-¿todo bien?-

-si todo bien-dijo Joe

en dos estaciones mas se bajan y van a un café

-nada caliente, digo solo para evitar accidentes-dijo Juri y se sientan nuevamente en un valcon

-¿Qué me crees?-pregunta Joe medio sonriendo-¿por lo de la salsa?

-si por lo de la salsa, luego mi hermano casi me mata-

-yo trate de disculparme pero Izzy me amenazo-dijo Joe

-es un buen hermano-

en la secudnria donde estudia Joe

-¿Cómo que no ah llegado?-pregunta Violeta a sus compañeros

-si no ah llegado y se me hace bastante extraño-dijo uno de los amigos de Joe

-si se me hace extraño, le marcare-William saca su celular y le marca

a Joey Juri les trajo el mesero la orden y suena el celular de Joe

-¿Qué sucede Will? si estoy bien no podre ir hoy, nos vemos mañana-colgo

-¿no tendras problemas?-pregutna la menor

-no Will se preocupa demasiado-dijo Joe

-ohh ya-dijo la pelirroja y letoma del café

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Violeta

-que no podrá venir-dijo Will

-si lo conozco comoc reo que lo conozco, creo saber donde esta- la rubia sale de la escuela ya que ocnocia perfectamente bien los gustos la rubia sale de la escuela y renamon seguía a su compañera

-esta niña, esta bien que sea inteligente pero no se hace esto -penso al ver que se habían ascapado

Juri siente la mirada de su digimon y voltea al árbol

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Joe

-Renamon-dijo Juri y ve que su digimon sgue vigilándolos

-parace ser que siempre te sigue-dijo Joe

-si siempre me sigue-dijop Juri comiéndole al sándwich y Joe siente la pesada mirada de ella hacia su persona

Violeta marca al celular de Joe

-falto y me empiezan a llamar-dijo Joe y ve que es Violeta -¿Violeta?-pregunta Joey Juri le presta mas atención

-hola Joe solo queria saber si estas en el lugar de siempre-dijo la rubioa puesto que estaba enfrente y podía ver que Joe estaba con otra mujer que no es ella

-hem si pero no estoy solo-dijo Joe

-si es lo que veo-dijo Violeta

-¿ves?¿donde estas?-pregunta Joe

-asomate por el balcón-dijo Violeta y se asoma, la ve y ella la saluda-¿puedo unirme?-

-hem creo que no abra ningún problema-dijo Joe y ve que juri no había dicho nada, solo que pidió otro café

-Juri- penso Renamon al ver todo lo que sucede tenia un mal presentimiento

la rubia sube al balcón tenia un plan para quetarde de en medio a Juri, llego y se sento en las piernas del peliazul

-¿por esta niña me abandonad? que malo eres-dijo Violeta uniendo sus labios con los del mayor la pelirroja salió corriendo de ahí seguida de su digimon y se detiene al dar vuelta a la izquierde

-Juri-dijo Renamon

-no se...amiga ¿Por qué me duele?-pregunta Juri

-tal vez te enamoraste de el-dijo Renamon y como respuesta recibió un abrazo fuerte de su compañera…

continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: gracias

-no se...amiga ¿Por qué me duele?-pregunta Juri

-tal vez te enamoraste de el-dijo Renamon y como respuesta recibió un abrazo fuerte de su compañera…

de un momento a otro empezó a llover su celular suena es Joe… la menor no contesto le colgó,

-no quieor volver a verlo-cazibaja siguió comimando

-debemos volver, recuerda que te enfermas muy rápido-dijo el digmon amarillo

-no me importa-Renamon la siguió…

toda la gente empezó a correr escapando de la inesperada lluvia fue ahí donde Renamon perdió a Juri entre la multitud

-hay no-penso Renamon mientras saltaba por los arboles buscándola unos minutos despues ella escucha el grito de su compañera

-¡RENAMOON-

se apresuro en llegar y vio que dos hombres intentaban asaltarla

-¡Juri!-grito Renamon y se acerco para ayudara dejándolos tirándolos-¿estas bien?-

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunta Juri algo asustada le dolia el brazo…

-te perdi entre la gente, ¿estas bien?¿te hicieron daño?-pregunta Renamon

-no, estoy bien solo me duele mi brazo-

-tu debes ser Juri-dijo un chico rubio

-¿y tu eres?-pregunta Renamon

-no te preocupes, soy amigo de tu hermano, Matt-dijo el rubio

la lluvia seguía cayendo

-vamonos, recuerda que te enfermas con facilidad-dijo Renamon y voltea a ver a Matt

-yo se que tu eres un digimon no te preocupes-dijo Matt mirando a Renamon ella sonríe y sigue convenciendo a su camarada de regrear a la casa

-¡no quiero!¡Vivimos en el mismo eficio no quiero verlo!-grito Juri desmayandose y Matt la sujeta antes de que se caiga al suelo

-supongo que se refiere a Joe-dijo Matt

Joe estaba desesperado, Juri le había colgado

-¡maldicion!-grito el peliazul tirando su celular a la cama

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Shu su hermno mayor

-pues veras-y le conto lo que paso entre violeta y Juri

-hermanito ahora tienes a dos mujeres que se mueren por ti-dijo Shu

-bueno es que antes estaba enamorado de violeta y ella no respondia pero cuando lelgo juri-

-toda la atención de que le tenias a violeta desapareció para dársela a Juri-dijo Shu

-si y si Izzy se entera me mata-

con Juri

-¿Qué hago?-pregunta Matt seguían mojándose

-no lo se ella no quiere regresar-dijo Renamon

-pues vamos a mi casa, solo estamos mi papa y yo y else queda hasta tarde-

-si, gracias-dijo Renamon y bajo la lluvia fueron a la casa de Matt

una ves ahí, ella despertó

-que bueno que despertaste si no yo tendría que cambiarte de ropa-dijo Matt haciéndola sonrojar

-bueno yo, ¿Dónde estamos?-desvia su mirada

-en mi casa, mi papa trabaja hasta tarde, ponte esto para que no te enfermes-dijo Matt y sale de la habitacion y marca a Izzy

en la casa del pelirrojo estaban la mayoría de los elegidos…

-Izzy tranquilo aparecerá-dijo Mimi que había vueto la semana pasada de estados unidos y recién se eneraba de la situación

suena el teléfono el pelirrojo histérico contesta

-¿hermana?-pregunta Izzy

-soy Matt-dijo el rubio

-ahh eres tu ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Izzy

-esta en mi casa, no te preocupes estabn bien-dijo Matt

-gracias Matt voy inmediatamente para alla-dijo Izzy

-no, es mejor que vengas hasta mañana-dijo Matt

-¿Por qué? si dices que esta bien-dijo el pelirojo mayor

-si pero físicamente, emocionalmente no lo esta-dijo Matt

-Jo-dijo Izzy rápidamente al recordar la escena de ayer

-si creo que algo paso paso hoy entre ellos-dijo Matt pero ya no oia a Izzy este había salido y Tai tomo el teléfono

-Matt explicate porque puede haber una pelea-dijo Tai

-pues veras- y le explico la situación hablando en voz baja

en el departamento de Joe, tocan la puerta

-¡Abre la puerta Kido!-

-hay mama-dijo el peliazul

-creo que ya se entero-dijo el mayor de los dos

y Joe va a abrir Izzy lo recibe con un puñetazo

-¡te dije que no te metieras con ella-grito histérico listo para propinarle otro puñetazo pero alguien lo detuvo

-¡Izzy!-grito TK deteniéndolo justo a tiempo

-¡sueltame!-el pelirrojo forcejeo

-te entiendo pero no se soluciona nada con golpes-dijo Tai

-mira quien lo dice-dijo Izzy

-si Izzy tranquilízate si no no la podras apoyar-dijo Mimi

el pelirrojo reaciono sabiendo que su hermana nececitsara de todo su apoyo…

-¡te prohíbo que te acerques a ella-dijo Izzy y soltándose de TK

….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: alejate…

a la mañana siguiente

TK acompaño a Izzy por Juri a casa de su hermano

-espero que esta bien ¡si lo vuelvo a ver te juro que!-exploto nuevamente el pelirrojo

-ya calmate, ¿ser hermano te cambia la vida?-pregutna TK

-si y mucho,-

tocan la puerta Matt abre la puerta estaban desayunando

-veo que hay casa llena, hola papa-dijo TK al ver a su papa

-hola Tk-dijo su papa

-hermano-la menor va abrazar al pelirrojo mayor

-tranquila, ya estoy aquí-dijo el elegido del conociemiento abrazandola fuertemente

Matt sonríe con ternura al ver aquella esena y sin poder evitarlo abraza a TK

-Matt amigo gracias por cuidarla-dijo Izzy

-no te preocupes-

-y espero que cumpla su promesa de llevarme a conocer las instalaciones-dijo Juri al papa de Matt

-cuando no tenga que trabajar-dijo el rubio

-eso seria un milegro-dijieron TK y Matt al mismo itemp Matt sabia que su papa se lo había dicho con las intenciones que olvidara el mal rato que Joe la hizo pasar ayer

-mañana tengo ensayo de la banda ¿te gustaría venir?-pregunta el rubio

-hem no lo se-voltea a ver a su hermano mayor puesto que el es el que le da los permisos xD

-claro por mi no hay problema-dijo Izzy y TK se sorprendió normalmente se habría negado pero…

-bueno ya nos vamos gracias Matt y lamento haberte causado molestias ayer-dijo la menor

-no te preocupes, somos amigos ¿no?-pregunta el rubio mirando a la pelirroja

-si-los gemelos salen mientras TK se quedo en la casa

-ahora si, cuéntame que paso-dijo TK

-digamos que tuvo una discusión con Joe-dijo Matt

-con razón ayer Izzy lo queria golpear-dijo pensativo TK

-ohh ya veo asi que si lo golpeo algo me dijo tai-dijo Matt

los gemelos xDD regresaban al departamento pero en el camino se encontraron en un parque cercano un area de juegos con unos columpios vacios…

-¿quieres ir?-pregunta Izzy

-si, recuerda que de niños nunca pudimos jugar juntos, siempre y cuando no te incomode-la menor baja su rostro, pese al apoyo de Matt y de su hermano no pudo evitar entristecerse, había confiado en Joe y el lo había traiconado cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que lo amaba…

-no me incomoda, de echo te lo iba a proponer-dijo el mayor y cruzaron la calle para dirigirse a los columpios y pasarse la tarde jugando como no lo habían podido hacer cuando eran niños

al llegar al departamento Joe tambien iba llegando

-Kido-dijo Izzy y Joe supuso que se seguía enojado con el Juri pudo ver que Joe tenia su ojo morado supuso que que su hermano lo había golpeado no dijo naday se metió a la casa dejándolos solos

-nunca fue mi intensión dejarte un ojo pero no sabia como reacionar-se escuso el pelirrojo

-no te preocupes yo tambien hubiera echo lo mismo, lo siento no me acercare a ella- y se mete al elevador

-¿Qué sucedió?-la cabezita de la pelirroja se asoma por la puerta

-nada, ¿tienes hambre?-

-no, matt es buen cocinero-explico Juri

-ya veo-dijo Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Abrazame **

una semana había pasado…

juri y joe no se dirijian la palabra, se cruzaban a veces en las escaleras y Joe por los comentarios que veía en el face sabia que Juri y Matt empezaban a verse y mas que Juri estaría en uno de los ensayos de su banda por lo comentarios de "ya me muero oírte cantar" o de "ya espero que sea el ensayo para verte" cerro la laptod de golpe preocupando a su amigo

en una cafetería

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Will

-no, me la están quitando, y todo por mi culpa t-t-

-entocnes esa chica si te pego duro ehhh-dijo Wil

-algo-dijo Joe-sabiendo que se vera con Matt no sé que me da-

-eso se llama celos-dijo Will

-¿celos? –pregunta Joe

-si es como si le dijieramos a Juri que tu y yo somos novios ¿Cómo reacionaria?-pregunta

-me querra matar y a ti tambien y yo no soy gay ¬¬-dijo Joe mirándolo feo

-¿no?-pregunta Will divcertido acercándose a Joe

-seguro, acerate y te golpeo ¬¬-dijo Joe

cuando will queria hacerle la broma acercándose a su cuerpo entran Tai y Sora

-vaya joe por lo que había pasado pensé que Juri te gustaba veo que no es asi-dijo Tai

-no es cierto Tai-dijo Joe todo rojo empujando a Will

-veo que caíste en la broma jajaja-se rio Will-debiste ver tu cara

-¡Te matare!-grito Joe a Will Tai y Sora no entendian nada

el dia siguiente fue el tan esperado ensayo , Matt paso por Juri a su escuela y sus compañeras comenzaron a murmurar de que como conocía al cantante

-hola Juri, Ken-saludo alosdoselegidos

-hola Matt ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta Ken

-vengo por Juri ira a ver mi ensayo-dijo Matt y supuso que tambien Ken se había enterado por nada era el mejor amigo de la peliropja

-claro Mat, vamonos, nos vemos Ken-

-claro-dijo Ken sintiéndose remplazado

una chica se acerca a el

-¿Cómo conoces a Ishida Ken?-pregunta una de sus compañeras

-larga historia no tengo tiempo ni estoy de humor-dijo Ken saliendo de la escuela enojado

unos 20 minutos despues llegan al lugar sus compañeros se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con Juri

-¿Quién es la chica Matt? –pregunta Takato (no se me ocurria otro nombre xddd)

-es una amiga, les presento a Juri-dijo el rubio

-es bonita ¿es tu novia?-pregunta Takato mientras los demás alistaban sus instrumentos, la menor se sonroja y desvia su mirada

-todavia no-dijo Matt

-¡Matt!-

-¿Qué? ¿no tengo oportunidad?-pregunta Matt y Takato se rio primera vez que alguien le decía no a Matt

y entraron al garaje y prepararon todo para que comenzara el ensayo

-siéntate aquí-dijo Matt dándole una silla

-gracias-se sienta y emocionada ve el ensayo de su amigo, comienzan a cantar… (Es la misma canción del songfic ¿?)

Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido

que estoy desesperado según mis latidos

no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

y antes de perder de vista mi camino

quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino

es junto a ti mi amor

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía

y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía

y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido

tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido

que Dios lo hace mejor

**Dame una razón para quedarme**

**yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo**

**hasta que me haya ido**

y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido

Que estoy desesperado según** mis latidos**

**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

al terminar el ensayo matt se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando, se acerco y la abrazo

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-pregunta Matt

-nada-dijo la pelirroja y salieron del garaje y le hizo la seña a Takato de que no queria ser molestado –ahora si dime ¿Qué tienes?¿fue la canción?-pregunta Matt sin dejar de abrazarla

-si algo asi-dijo la menor, otra vez ese maldito impuslo que la llevo a buscar los labios de el, necesitaba cariño no un cariño fraternal si no de otro tipo de cariño se bearon y el hermano mayor celoso va llegando justo en ese presiso moento…

continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: No Me Doy Por Vencido

Joe estaba en su casa con su hermano

-esta bien voy ¿pero con que escusa?-pregutna el peli azul desesperado

-tu no eres bueno para mentir-dijo Shu

-gracias ¬¬-

Izzy se quedo mudo al ver el beso de los dos

-Izzy yo-Matt cerro los ojos ya que el pelirrojo empezaría a gritarle pefro no sucedió

-veo que interrumpi algo-ijo Izzy y los 2 se quedan con cara de what?

-no interrumpiste nada hermano-dijo Juri

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunta Izzy

-¿no te pondrás a gritar?-pregunta Matt

-yo no soy asi-dijo Izzy

-recuerda elojo morado de Joe-dijo Juri

-ahh eso la razón fue diferente-dijo Izzy acercándose a los 2 –mama me mando ¿vas a cenar?-

-si ya voy-dijo Juri-Matt ¿vienes?-

-si no es problema-dijo Matt

-claro que no-dijo Izzy y los 3 regresan a la casa…

-YA Joe me estas mareando-dijo Shu

-lo siento me desespero fácilmente-dijo el peliazul y se asoma por el balcón

unos minutos despues ve que van llegando pero con acompañados de Matt

-¿Qué?-pregunta Joe

-Shu se acerca y ve que llegan los 3 juntos Joe agarra una piedra se la avienta a Matt y los 2 se agachan

-que infantil-dijo Shu

-no puedo hacer otra cosa-dijo el peliazul

Matt se quejo y levanto la piedra

-¿Quién?-

-ni idea-

-debo hacer algo-los dos se levantaron la hinchazón de su ojo ya se había pasado solo quedaba el de su corazon…

-Joe tu tuviste la culpa de que Juri no te hable-dijo Shu

-¿yo? –pegunta Joe mirando a su hermano

-claro que tu tienes la culpa-dijo Shu y el peliazul

-ya se ¿aun no le has regresado la camisa?-pregunta Shu

-no aun no-dijo Joe

-entonces regrésasela-dijo Shu

-buena idea-va a su cuarto y toma la blusa y unos chocolates que había comprado en la mañana había pensado comérselos despues de la cena pero era ahora o nunca…

-¡que Izzy no vuelva a golpearte!-grito Shu

-¡callate!-grito Joe y va al departamento que conocía muy bien toco el timbre y sale la mama de Izzy para abrir

-hola señora ¿estara Juri?-pregunta Joe

-si Joe ¿gustas pasar?-pregunta Naoko

-no, la espero afuera supongo que Matt esta con ellos-dijo Joe

-si el esta aquí-dijo Naoko y entra para llamar a la menor ya iban a sentarse para cenar

-hija te buscan-

-¿Quién Naoko? digo mama-dijo la pélirroja levantándose

-Joe te busca-

los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos de que la buscara

-¿le dijiste que estaba?-

-si ¿paso algo?-

-no paso nada ya voy-sale y lo ve parado y con la cara algo nervioso

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Juri mirando al mayor

-toma, te traigo esto se te quedo el otro dia y se me olvido dártelo- Shu veía todo desde las escaleras

-gracias-dijo recibiendo su blusa luego el mayor le da los chocolates, beso sus labios y se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a una pelirroja sorprendida…

¿todo bien?-pregunta Izzy

-me beso-dijo la menor llevándose sus manos a sus labios

-¿le devolveras la playera?-pregunta Izzy

-no, me la quedare-

continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

_**no hay imposibles cuando de verdad se ama porque el amor cuando es sincero no se acaba**_

_**Capitulo 10: trampa **_

unos días después

desde el mundo de la oscuridad un digimon malvado vigilaba a los elegidos especialmente a Juri Izumi y Joe Kido ¿Por qué? guardan poderes especiales…

-¡superior!-grito una chica abrazando a Joe

-¡Violeta no me abrases!-grito Joe safandose Will y Makoto le emepazon a decir asi cuando festejaron el cumpleaños de Joe a lado de Izzy y los demás el año pasado la mayoría llamaba asi al peliazul especialmente Cody… y ya se acostumbraron

-si no Izzy lo mata xDD-dijo Will

-¬¬ gracias por tu apoyo-dijo Joe

-de nada amigo-dijo el peliverde sonriendo…

-ya guarden silencio que va a empezar el examen-dijo el maetro de matematicas todos los alumnos suspiran y en silencio se sientan, repartió el examen…

unas 2 horas despues

-¿Qué?-grita Joe al ver el resultado de su examen

-debes arreglar tu situacion con Juri, esta calificación es horrible-dijo Will mirando el examen de Joe

- lo se-Joe se desanimo nunca pensó que esa situación lo iba a afectar tanto…

-no te entiendo porque te angustias por esa niña,-dijo Violeta mirando tambien el examen de joe con 50 puntos de 100

-se supone que soy bueno con las matemáticas ¡En todo!-

-si pero el amor entorpece a las personas-dijo Makoto

-¿amor?-pregunta Joe sin entender lo que estaban hablando

-si Kido aunque no lo quieras admitir te enamoraste de ella-dijo Will ante la conversasion Violeta decidió irse de ahí los demás seguían formados para comprar el almuerzo

-a Izzy no le va a gustar-dijo Ken mirando el examen tambien había sacado 50 de cien

-¡y todo por culpa de Kido!-grito Juri arrugando el examen

-¿Qué te hizo Joe? Ken

-es un imbécil, ayer me volvió a besar ¬¬ no me eh podido concentrar -

-esta bien ya no preguntare-dijo Ken

-si no preguntes- se sientan en una mesa a ellos sus mamas si los quieren xDD

-¿no te abras enamorado del?-pregunta Ken

-¡no lo vuelvas a repetir!-dijo Juri apuntándole con los palillos

esta bien no lo volveré a repetir-

-¿Cuándo tendré un almuerzo normal?-pregunta Joe mirando la comida chatarra que compro

-cuando tu madre cocine-dijo Will

-ósea que nunca-dijo Joe y se sientan

-¿nos darás trabajo Kido?-pregunta Makoto

-claro que no ¬¬-

-regresando al tema de Juri ¿Cómo la conquistaras?-pregunta Will

-no lo se ¿Cómo lo harias tu?-pregunta Joe

-¡Cierto! se me olvido que nunca has tenido una cita Kido!-dijo Makoto

-¡Callate! creo que me pasare el dia callándolos! ¿y violeta?- pregunta al ver que la rubia no estaba ahí con ellos como siempre

-quien sabe siempre está pegada a ti-dijo Will

-nunca pensé en ver que 2 chicas se pelearían x ti-dijo Makoto

-¿Cómo? no creo tal vez Juri este interesada en Matt el es músico-dijo Joe

-y eso que tu eres hijo del dueño del hospital mas exitoso en todo Japon ¬¬ yh próximamente dueño del hospital -dijo Will para subirle los animos

-¿tu crees?-pregunta Joe

-si-dijo Makto

-¿lo estas poniendo a prueba?-pregunta Ken

-si-terminaron de comer regresaron para seguir haciendo exámenes

a mitad del examen una señal de auxilio sono… era falsa…

-¡Kido apaga el celular!-grito el maestro

-gomamon- penso Joe al ver la señal

-Joe apágalo-dijo Will

-¡me tengo que ir!-grito Joe

-¡reprobaras! no te volveré aplicar-

-hay cosas mas importantes-haciendo referencia a Gomamon salió del lugar

-supongo que algo le habrá pasado-dijo Will

-lo mas seguro-dijo Makoto

-Ken es mas fácil ir de aquí a tu casa que a la mia-dijo la peliroja corrian por las escaleras para salir a la calle

-pero no dice de quien es-mirando la terminal d

-¿y si es gomamon?-pregunta Juri

-esta bien vamos debemos ver si los demás tambien la recibieron o solo Joe

Ice devimon estaba detrás de todo esto

Joe tambien llego a la escuela donde antes estudiaba…

-¿recibiste el mensaje?-pregutna Izzy

-supongo que se trata de gomamon-dijo Joe respirando agitadamente

-si es lo mas seguro-dijo Izzy y espera a que todos llegen Izzy se quedo para ver la situación desde fuera

los 1eros en llegar fueron Ken y Juri pero cuando Ken se dio cuenta Juri no estaba…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ken llegan wormon y renamon

-¿y Juri?-pregunta Renamon

-no lo se-dijo Ken

lo mismo paso con los demás

-no esta Joe-dijo Kari

-¿qué será esto?-pregunta joe mirando el lugar todo estaba oscuro… escucha una voz familiar…

-¡renamon ken!-grito la peliroja y joe corrió para verla

-¿joe? ¿qué haces aquí?-

-no lo se recivi una señal- dijo el peliazul

-nosotros tambien no veo a ken-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡juri!-empezo a gritar ken haber si la escuchaba

-algo se acerca-dijo reanamon

-ahh no es joe-dijo cody-¿qué haces aquí?-

-recibimos la señal pero juri no esta ¡izzy me matara!-grito ken

-no lo creo-dijo TK

-pero como hermano no lo conoces-dijo Kari

-cierto mejor hay que buscarlos-dijo Daisuke saca el d3 pero solo había 1 señal y era la de ellos

-hay que buscar alguna forma para salir de aquí-dijo Juri agarrándose del brazo del peliazul

-tienes razón esto no me gusta nada-dijo Joe


	11. Chapter 11

_**capitulo 11: Ice Devimon**_

-hay que buscar alguna forma para salir de aquí-dijo Juri agarrándose del brazo del peliazul

-tienes razón esto no me gusta nada-dijo Joe

Izzy no se dio cuenta porque había llegado mimi y se pusieron a platicar Izzy esta enamorado de ella y cada vez que la ve pone cara de bobo xDD

-llevamos tiempo caminando, ¿Qué será este lugar?-pregunta Joe mirando el lugar

-ni idea todo se ve oscuro-dijo Juri

-acabare con ustedes no tienen a sus digimons y aun no saben de sus poderes-se escucho una voz en el lugar

-¿escuchaste?-pregutna Juri

-si escuche que querra decir-pregunta Joe

-¡Escalinatas de hielo!-

-¡Cuidado!una de las estacas se clavo en uno de los brazos de Joe

-¡Joe!-grito Juri

el peli azul grito

-¿estas bien?- sintiéndose marreado al ver su propia sangre

-si pero… ¿Por qué nos quiere matar? si Daisuke es el líder-dijo la pelirroja

unos minutos despues…

-me desespere!-grito Daisuke toma su d3 y le envía enviar un correo a Izzy

-ALTO! ¿te quieres quedar sin compañero para la evolución DNA?- pregunta Ken

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Daisuke miranoda su "amigo"

-Joe esta en problemas-dijo Gomamon

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Cody

-tienes razón-dijo Kari-pero ¿Dónde están por que no los vemos?-

daisuke le mando el correo a TK y Cody agarraron a Ken ..

_daisuke: nos encontramos con Ken pero Juri y Joe no están desaparecieron_

_izzy: ¿ya buscaron bien? o matare a Ken ¬¬_

_Daisuke: si ya buscamos bien_

_Izzy: la puerta sigue abierta aquí no están solo estoy con Mimi pero esto se me hace muy extraño_

_daisuke: si lo se Ken se desespero_

_Izzy: dile que bromeaba no lo matare pero tienen que encontrarlos_

_daisuke: si lo se_

los dos corrian para escapar del ataque de Ice devimon perochocan contra un árbol..

-siempre se entrometen ¬¬-dijo Juri

-olvida eso ya no tenemos a donde ir-dijo Joe agarrándose la herida del brazo pero se le ocurrió ver la sangre y se desmaya xDDD

-¡Joe!-grito Juri sujetándolo mientras su espalda choca contra el árbol…

-¡Escalinatas de hielo!-los volvió a atar

-¡Joe!-

un portal se abrió gomamon y renamos entran para ayudarlos luego los siguen los demás…

-el mar yo no entrare ahí ¬¬-dijo Ken

-vamos-dijo Daisuke

-no!-

-¿ni siquiera porque tu amiga esta en problemas?-pregunta Daisuke

gomamon y renamon defendieron a juri y un inconciente Joe

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunta cody

-larga historia será doctor y no puede ver sangre ¬¬-

-devimon-dijo TK

-es Ice Devimon-dijo Renamon mirando su apariencia cubierta de hielo este vio frustado su plan y desaparece todo regresa a la normalidad

jalando a un joe inconiente deciden regresar

-veo que les fue bien y los encontraron-dijo Izzuy dándose cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba desmayado

-tarado-lo deja acostado en el suelo la herida del brazo no era de seriedad pero si profunda despierta y ven que estaban en la escuela…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Joe mirando a la pelirroja-estas bien

-si estoy bien pero mira tu brazo-

-no es serio-dijo Joe

-antes de que se me olvide-dijo Juri

-¿Qué?-pregunta Joe

-¡por besarme! por tu culpa saque 50!-grito para despues abofetearlo

-¡asi se hace!-dijo Ken

-¡yo tambien saque 50!- se puso histérico y le enseño su examen y se lo enseño-la próxima vez no me beses antes de un examen ¬¬

-mejor dime asi no andaré adivinando-dijo Joe

-le ido el si a Matt-de repende a Ken se lle ocurrió abrir la boca

-¿Qué?-se puso mas histérico

-mejor vamonos antes de que alguien venga-dijo Miyako mirando que la situación no iba para bien

-tiene razón-dijo Ken tratando de salirse del problema en que se metió

-nadie se va de aquí hasta que me aclares porque le diste el si-dijo Joe todos suspiran y se sientan en las bancas…

-¿algun problema?-pregunta Juri

-si, el no te conviene-

-según tu ¿Quién me conviene?-

Joe arriesgaaandose a que Izzy lo volviera a golpear la tom de los hombros y vuelve a besarla…

-¡no la beses!-grito Izzy metiéndose entre ellos otra vez

- Izzy no te metas ¬¬-dijo Mimi

-mejor vamonos esta discusión va para largo-dijo Cody

-¡dije que nadie se mueve de aquí!-grito el mayor de todos

juri vuelve a abofetaerlo

-¿te gusta la mala vida Kido?-pregunta Juri

-¡no me gustas tu!- el único problema de Joe es que es muy sincero…

todos se quedaron callados

-¿y si vemos si I Carly esta en línea? xDD -pregutna Ken

-¿te gusta ese programa?-pregunta Cody

-es divertido-dijo Ken

los otros 2 seguian en su pelea Mimi e Izzy estaban de referis…xDD

-entocnes-dijo Mimi

-¿ya nos podemos ir?-pregunta Miyako

-¡no hasta que responda!-grito Kido

- ¬¬ ya dale el si-dijo Cody

-dame tiempo-se quedo sorprendida por la confesión

-¿ya nos vamos?-pregunta Miyako nuevamente

-si ya se pueden ir- los ajenos al problema salieron del salón solo se quedaron Ken Juri Izzy Mimi y Joe

-¿Quién es Ice Devimon?-pregunta Joe recordando el digimon que los ataco y envio a esa dimencion

-no lo se-dijo Izzy

-pero solo nos queria a nosotros, ¿Qué fue ese mundo?-

-el mar de la oscuridad, me dio miedo entrar ¬¬-diijo Ken

-si gracias esperaba tu ayuda y no ¬¬-dijo Juri

los 5 salieron y acompañaron a ken a la estación de trenes y despues regresaron a su casa

continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**capitulo 12: Delirio**

Después de la confesión en la slaa de computación todos se concentraron en sus exámenes… pero un dia,,,

el despertador sono e Izzy como siempre es el 1ero en levantarse

-llegaras tarde-prende la luz y ve que su hermana no se movia -¿hermana?-

-no- susurro la menor metiéndose mas a las cobijas

-¿Qué tienes?—se acerca y toca su frente… estaba caliente…

-estamos solos-dijo Izzy recordando que sus padres habían slaido temprano a trabajar agarro el teléfono y marco a su única opción…

-residencia Kido-contesto Shu

-¡Shu pasame a Joe rápido!-dijo Izzy

-¿hizo algo?-pregunta Shu

-no, mas bien nececito que haga algo-dijo Izzy

-enseguida te lo paso, es Izzy-le pasa el teléfono

-¿Izzy todo bien?-pregunta Joe iba a desayunar

-no ¿estás ocupado'-pregunta Izzy

-no hoy no tengo clases-dijo el peliazul suspirando de alivio-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿crees que puedas venir? mi hermana esta enferma-dijo Izzy

-claro que si dame cinco minutos voy para alla- dijo Joe colgando

-¿problemas?-pregunta Shu

-algo asi, luego te marco- agarra una tostada y sale de la casa

-Izzy-murmuro la pelirroja

-que no se tarde ¿Qué haría Tai?- la situación era parecida pero los lugares diferentes aquí si había hacia donde correr esa vez no había mucha opción para donde correr…

tocaron el timbre, Izzy vio que ella se había vuelto a dormir y sale para abrirle

-Joe gracias lo siento creo que me desespere-dijo Izzy

-no te preocupes ¿en donde esta? aunque aun soy estudiante-pregunta Joe

-lo se pero de momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa-

escuela de Izzy

-me extraña que Izzy no hayallegado-dijo Sora

-tienes razón nucna falta, al menos que algo haya pasado-dijo Matt y ve que Tai tiene afuera su celular se lo arrebata

-¡hey!-grito Tai y marco a la casa de Izzy

a pesar de que estaban ahí nadie contesto, colgó y le marco a Juri

-contesta tu-dijo el peliazul dijo el peliazul e Izzy vio que era Matt

-¿Matt?-pregunta Izzy

-Izzy ¿todo bien?-pregunta Matt

-si todo esta bien Joe esta aquí controlando todo-dijo Izzy

-¿Joe?-pregunta Matt sin entender nada

-si ¿no te dije? mi hermana esta enferma-dijo Izzy

-saliendo de la escuela voy para alla-dijdo Matt

-no es necesario Matt todo esta bien parece que no es grave ¡adios!- y colgó

-¿y?-pregunta Tai volviéndole a arrebatar el celular

-grocero que se enfermo y Joe esta ahí-dijo Matt

-¿celoso?-pregunta Tsai

-no, en esta circunstancia el seria mas útil que yo-dijo Matt tratando de que el plan no saliera a la luz

-ohh ya –dijo Sora

-¿y de que se enfermo?-pregutna Tai

-no lo se no me dijo-dijo Matt mirando que tai seguía metido en su face xD

-¿Qué? platico con Catalina-dijo Tai y Sora suspira y se va

-¿la niña de Francia?-pregutna Matt

-si parece que quiere que nos veamos en vacaciones-dijo Tai

-¿iras?¿y Sora?-pregunta Matt

-no lo se-dijo Tai

Regresando con Izzy..

-¿sigue sin alimentarse bien?-pregunta Joe

-algo, aquí la obligo a comer en la escuela quien sabe-dijo Izzy-Ken debe de saberlo-

-ese debe ser el problema si no se alimenta bien es mas propensa a enfermarse-dijo Joe,

-hermano-susurro la menor

-estaras bien-dijo Izzy Joe había visto que despues de la explicaicion su amigo estaba mas relajado…-¿Cómo le bajamos la fiebre?

- compra estas medicinas-dijo Joe anotando el nombre en un papel

-esta bien yo ire te la encargo-dijo Izzy

-no quieres que yo vaya?-pregunta Joe

-no confio en ti-dijo Izzy y sale del departamento… dejando a un pensativo peliazul

-¿mi hermano?-pregunta Juri de repente levantándose-Joe-sacudio el cuerpo del mayor

-fue a la farmacia-dijo Joe

-Joe ¿me amas?-pregunta Juri acercándose a Joe para besar sus labios

-Juri-susurro Joe sintiendo los labios de la menor en los suyos

-si te amo, pero estas con Matt-dijo Joe

-todo fue un plan-dijo Juri Joe entendió que lo hizo para darle celos pero como ella no estaba en sus 5 sentidos tal vez despues no recordaría lo que dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunta el mayor

-que solo te amo a ti, tomeme-dijo Juri

el teléfono vuelve a sonar al ver el celular ve que es Matt

-diga-

-Joe ¿Cómo sigue?-pregutna Matt

-Izzy fue por las medicinas-dijo Joe que aun la tenia abrazada a su cuerpo

-voy para alla- colgo y Joe gruño-no debni de haberlo encontrado-recordo lo de hace 4 años

unos 15 minutos despues Izzy regresa con la medicina ven que estaban abrazados

-¿paso algo?-pregunta Izzy dándole la medicina a Joe

-nada Matt hablo dijo que venia en camino-dijo Joe

-ya veo pues si es su novio –dijo Izzy conocía de sobra a Joe y sabia que estaba celoso

el teléfono vuelve a sonar era Ken

-Ken-dijo Izzy

-¿Por qué no vino?-pregunta Ken

-porque se enfermo-dijo OIzzy mirando que esos dos no se soltaban

-¿es grave¡-pregunta Ken

-no, solo un resfriado-

-esta bien gracias por avisarme-dijo Ken y colgó

despues de haberle dado la medicina sigui durmiendo los chicos platicaban afuera tocan el timbre era Matt

-no sabia que seguías aquí-dijo matt mirando a Joe

-no te preocupes ya me iba ¬¬-mirando feo a matt xDD

-¿copmo sigue mi novia?-pregunta Matt

-gracias Amigo, en la habitacion -dijo Izzy y el rubio entra y Joe sale y una vez que entra a su casa y aprovecha que esta solo tira todo desquitando su coraje

-supongo que el plan da resultados-dijo Izzy mirando qu Joe se había puesto celoso

-parece que si, un dia me golpeara-dijo Matt


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: sinceridad…**_

en un café de la cuidad

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?-pregunta Ken que estaba consolando a su mejor amigo

-ayer, nunca pensé que seria tan doloroso-dijo Daisuke

-era de esperarse, ¿y te dijo quien era?-pregunta Ken

-si tu tambien debes de saberlo adivinar es fácil-dijo Daisuke

-TK ¿no?-pregunta Ken

-si-dijo Daisuke dejándose abrazar por el pelinegro

-hay Daisuke ¿Cómo puedo decirte que te quiero?-prensaba Ken mientras lo consolaba y dejaba escapar una lagrima silenciosa… la única persona que sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Daisuke es Juri…

para la noche…

-¿y para que te queria Izzy?-pregunta Shu que iballegando

-Juri se enfermo-dijo Joe

-¿Cómo esta ahora?-

-mejor ahora que esta con Matt ¬¬-dijo Joe el mayor vio algunas cosas en el suelo y supuso que se había desquitado tirando lo primero que se le ponía enfrente

-hay hermanito, tu tuviste la culpa-dijo Shu

-en fin ¿Cómo te va con Jun?-pregunta Joe

-parece que bien y creo que Shin se casara el mes que viene-dijo Shu

-soy el único soltero ¬¬-

-no te sientas mal-dijo Shu

-luego tu me diras "me caso con Jun" ¬¬- dijo Joe-aunque Juri me dijo algo

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta desviando el tema

-que me amaba a mi-dijo Joe

-debes creerle

se sienta a su lado y coloca una mano en su hombro pero el menor tenia cara de preocupado

-pero estaba enferma de seguro despues no recordara lo que dijo-dijo Joe

_~con nuestro hermano posesivo favorito~_

-no tengo hambre, quiero dormir-se esconde bajos las sabanas

-no me hagas obligarte-dijo Izzy

-intentalo hermanito ¬¬-

-no me retes ¬¬-

-esta bien, ¿Dónde esta Joe?-pregunta Juri

-ya se fue Matt tambien vino a verte-dijo Izzy

-oh soy una estúpida-se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-¿paso algo mientras estaba afuera?-pregunta el mayor

-si, yo lo se ¡Rayos!-grito Juri

-no creo que eso sea todo-dijo Izzy

-le dije que me tomara, ¿puedes creerlo? x.x-pregunta Juri desesperada

-¿y lo hizo? ¬¬-pregunta Izzy

-no-dijo la pelirroja algo decepcionada xDD

suena su celular

-Juri-dijo Ken con voz llorosa

-Ken, ¿Por qué lloras amigo?-pregunta Juri

-Daisuke…-

-¿te rechazo? ¡no puedo creerlo! dime donde vive para golpearlo ¬¬-dijo la pelirroja

-no, mas bien Kari lo rechazo a el y lol console-dijo Ken

-ahora te entiendo, en mi caso los 2 metimos la pata-dijo Juri

-para ti aun tienes tiempo Daisuke nunca podrá ser mio-dijo Ken

-hay Ken, hay mejores peces en el mar-dijo la pelirroja

-lo se pero solo quiero un pez-

-dejame arreglar mi asunto con Kido y despues te ayudo para que conquistes a Daisuke-dijo Juri mientras le hacia una señal de silencio a Izzy

-esta bien, gracias-y colgaron

-Ken ¿esta enamorado de Daisuke?-pregunta Izzy

.parece que si y no digas nada-dijo Juri

-no dire nada-dijo Izzy-pero ¿Cómo le harán para conquistarlo-

-no lo se hermano dime ¿te gusta alguien? no creo que lo que dicen de ti sea ciertro-dijo Juri

-¿y que dicen de mi?-pregunta Izzy

-que no tienes sentimientos si conmigo eres muy lindo-dijo la menor

-porque eres mi hermana,-dijo Izzy

-pero alguien te debe gustar-dijo Juri

-si, es Mimi-dijo Izzy algo sonrojado

-¿la del pelo rosa?-pregunta Juri

-andale si esa-dijo Izzy

-no tienes tan malos gustos y me trata bien-dijo Juri

-oh si eso tambien es importante no estaría con una persona que te tratara mal , ahora a cenar- dijo Izy sabiendo que apensar de que esta con Naoko y Kenshin no los siente tan suyos…

-pense que lo habías olvidado- le avienta una almoada

-no se me olvida-agarra una almoada y empiezan a pegarse con ellas xDD

una semana despues

despues de aquel suceso todos sigio con normalidad a excepción de Joe que volvió a reprobar

-Kido, ¿Qué paso contigo?-pregunta el profesor de química enseñándole el examen

-soy un bruto-dijo Joe mirando que había vuelto a reprobar

-Joe, puedo saber , ¿Qué te afecta tanto?-pregunta rel profesor mirando seriamente al peli azul

-esta bien, no puedo tener a mi lado a la persona que ammo-dijo Joe

-Joe, si la amas se sincero con ella-dijo el profesor-dicelo directamente

-ya lo hize y no funciono-dijo Joe caminando de un lugar a otro

-dime,puedo saber ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-doce-dijo Joe algo avergonzado el tiene 15 esta próximo a cumplir los 16 el mes que entra…

-Kido para el amor no hay edad, se tierno con ella-dijo el profesor

-tierno-sussuro el mayor pensativo tomo el examen y salió sus amigos estaban esperándolo

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Will

-tierno-dijo Joe la palabra seguía rondando en su mente… toma su celular y le marca a su amor…

-¿Juri?-

-¿Joe?-pregunta la pelirroja Ken estaba mas deprimido de lo normal

-¿puedo verte?-pregunta el meyor

-no lo se ¿para que quieres verme?-pregunta Juri

-por favor-la voz del superior se oia suplicante

-esta bien, ¿en donde nos vemos?-pregunta Juri sonriéndole a Ken

-en el café de siempre-

-esta bien- ambos colgaron

-¿y?-pregunta Ken

-voy a decirle toda la verdad-dijo con mirada decidida


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: Entre Tus Brazos **_

llegaron al lugar dnde iba a ser la cita el mayor llego antes que Juri...

-¿se van?-pregunta Joe a sus 2 guardaespaldas xDD

-¿y si metes la pata?-pregunta Will

-¿no me tienen confianza? ¬¬-pregunta Joe

-no es eso pero...-

-solo no hagas ninguna estupidez-dijo Will

-gracias ¬¬ -dijo sarcas ticamente y ve que va llegando -ya vayanse- con la mano los corre

-ahora tu di "Fuera impulso de idiotez"-dijo Makoto

-¿Qué me creen? ¿cosmo? ya no dejare que vean esa serie ¡fuera!- los echa a patadas xDD

-hola, ¿no eran tus amigos?-pregunta juri al ver al par que se fue corriendo de ahi

-si pero ya se fueron-dijo el peliazul

-¿para que querias verme?-pregunta Juri que internamente se decia "que no recuerde que le dije que me tomara"

-nececitaba platicar contigo con Matt ¿como te va?-pregunta medio celoso mientras se sentaban en una banca

-a decir verdad hay algo que tengo que decirte-baja la cabeza el mayor se preocupo pensando que algo le habia echo

-dime,sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-con ternura alza su barbilla

-Matt y yo nunca tuvimos nada solo fue un plan para ponerte celoso ¡Solo te amo a ti- cerro sus ojos apenada, no vio cuando el mayor sonrio

se acerco a su rostro y labeso dulcemente…

ella se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos y le correspondió el beso abrazandose mas a el , se separaron por falta de aire

-sabia que me amabas-dijo Joe aun sin soltarla

-si desde que te conoci-dijo Juri

-amor a primera vista-susurro el mayor y volvieron a besarse

las meseras lestrajeron la orden

-no pedi tacos-dijo Joe divertido recordándolo lo que paso en su 1era cita

-malo-dijo Juri-ese dia fue nuestro primer beso-

-si y le vinieron muchos mas-dijo Joe volviendo a besarla.-.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a Izzy?-pregunta Joe

-no lo se pero de alguna forma debemos de decírselo-dijo Juri-no creo que se niege-

-eso espero no me gustaría tener que verte a escondidas de el-dijo Joe

suena el celular de Joe, este se sorprendió al ver el numero hace agunos meses que no hablaba con el

-´¿y ese milagro?-pregunta Joe

-te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Shin desde la otra línea

-¿Qué? ¿sere tio?-pregunta Joe al saber que Shin tiene novia

-no es eso mañana regreso a Odabia-

-despues de 3 años, yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Joe

-¿Cuál?-

-mañana te la dire-

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana –colgo

-¿Quién era?-pregunta Juri mirándolo curiosa

-uno de mis hermanos, mañana viene-dijo Joe

-¿Cuántos tienes?-pregutna Juri

-2 el que ya conoces y otro que vive en Hokaido hace 3 años que no lo veo-dijo Joe

mientras tanto Izzy tambien estaba haciendo su lucha con Mimi

estaba fuera del departamento de la pelirosa

-Mimi, eres el amor de mi vida-Izzy ensayaba las maneras de poder decirle a Mimi lo que siente sin hacer el ridículo –no esa no, Mimi me gustas y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¡menos!-se golpea la cabeza contra la pared

-¿Izzy?—pregunta una voz femenina

el rostro del pelirrojo se torno igual que su cabello

-hola Mimi, te traje esto- le da una pequeña flor que arranco del parque

-gracias-la recibe y mira al pelirrojo-¿gustas pasar?

-si no te incomodo-dijo Izzy

-para nada- los 2 entran y se sientan en el sofa

-¿Cómo esta Juri?-pregunta Mimi

-ella esta bien, debe estar con Joe-dijop Izzy en tono celoso xDD decidido a interrumpir saca el celular y le marca

-¡no los interrumpas! merecen ser felices ¬¬-

-pero ¿si estasn haciendo "eso"-dijo Izzy

-¿eso?-pregunta Mimi sin entender

-relaciones-dijo con dificultad

-no lo creo pero uno nunca sabe-dijo Mimi

efectivamente

despues de cenar pasaron a la casa de Joe como era de esperarse no había nadie… y volvieron a besarse profundamente

-asi que ¿Matt no ,me odiara si estoy contigo?-pregunta Joe

-ya te dije que no al menos que el se enamorara de mi-dijo Juri

-ojala y no-dijo joe

-¿te acuerdas cuando me enferme?-pregunta Juri

-como olvidarlo, estaba muy preocupado-dijo Joe

-lo se ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-pregutna Juri

-me dijiste muchas cosas-dijo Joe aunque sabia por donde iba la cosa

-ahora si estoy en mis 5 sentidos y me gustaría qu fuese hoy-dijo Juri

-¿estas segura?-

-completamente, no quieor esperar mas- ella es quien busca los labios del mayor…

el otro la abraza con fuerza correspondiéndole el beso mientras se acuestan sobre el sillón donde se dieron su 1er beso ( tenia que ser aquí xDD)

**-Joe-susurro Juri **

**-puedo esperar -dijo el chico de lentes besando su mejilla **

**-no, quiero ser tuya- sonrojada atrae hacia ella el cuerpo del mayor el otro sonrie y bsja lentamente hacia su cuello...  
><strong> 

Mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las piernas y le subía la falda mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda blanca del mayor para quitarle la camisa y el sonido del celular de la pelirroja les interrumpe

-no contestes-dijo Joe continuando en su labor de morder suavemente su cuello ella estira su mano y ve el numero

-ahh, es Izzy-gimio cuando vio el numero

-no le contetes -volvio a decir Joe esta vez quitandose los pantalonesla menor sonríe y deja el celular en la mesita y dejo de sonar

del otro lado de la línea Izzy estaba histérico mas tarde volveria a llamarle… xDD

-y tenia que ser aquí-dijo Juri mirando que estaban acostados en el sillón

-voy a entrar, si te duele me dices para detenerme-dijo Joe en su oído

-si-dijo Juri no faltaban las palabras Joe perfectamente sabia que seria su primera vez… con mucho cuidado empezó a entrar en ella… desde su distancia observaba sus reaciones confomre va entrando en aquel cuerpo ella se arqueaba…

-ahh!-

-¿me detengo?-preguntaba Joe ya que no estaba seguro sin continuaro no…

-no, mi amor sigue debe ser normal -dijo la pelirroja aferrándose al cuello del mayor inmediatamente cuando el mayor ya estaba dentro empezó a moverse

-ahh Joe!- la menor enreda sus piernas en las caderas del mayor el otro la abraza con mas fuerza

vuelve a sonar el celular de Juri

-mugre Izzy, parece que estuviera adivinando lo que hacemos-dijo Joe sin dejar de moverse

-contestare-dijo Juri tomo el celular y contesto xDD

-al fin contestas! jovencita ¿dondxe te metiste?-pregunta Izzy

-por ahí-dijo Juri tratando de no ponerse en evidencia

-¿con quien estas?-pregunta Izzy y Mimi que estaba con el simplemente suspira

-con Joe-dijo Juri dejo escapar un pequeño gemido

-descarada ¬¬-dijo Izzy

-lo siento hermano, estamos muy ocupados- y le cuelga xDD

-me matara-dijo Joe

-tal vez, no dejes de moverte que me duele xDD-

-lo que tu ordenes- y el peliazul

poco despues alcanzaron el climax el mayor viniéndose en el interior de la pelirroja…

ambos tenían la respiración agiatada Juri se abrazo mas a el

.¿te lastime?-pregunta Joe acariciando su mejilla

-no, estuvo bien, teamo- se acomo sobre su pecho…

-tambien te amo-dijo Joe mirando que poco a poco ella se iba durmiendo…

al dia siguiente

por la noche tan romantica que pasaron a Joe se le había olvidado que Shin llegaba al dia siguiente

-¡Joe Kido!-

continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: "sorpresas"**_

al dia siguiente

por la noche tan romantica que pasaron a Joe se le había olvidado que Shin llegaba al dia siguiente

-¡Joe Kido!-

los dos se despertaron súbitamente el mayor agarro su camisa para taparla

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Joe la menor se escondió en su pecho

-te dije que hoy venia ¿y asi me recibes? da gracias que no fue papa quien entro –dijo Shin

-¿mi amor todo bien?-pregunta una voz femenina

-si! –dijo Shin mirando que los 2 seguian ahí

-nunca pensé encontrate de esta manera-dijo el mayor aun en la puerta

-danos unos minutos-y rápidamente van a cuarto para cambiarse

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que tu hermano venia?-pregunta Juri regañándolo xDD

-porque estando contigo me olvido de todo-dijo Joe mientras se vestían

-Izzy nos matara-terminan de vestirse y van a buscar a Shin que tambien estaba con una chica…

-¡hola cuñadito! mucho tiempo sin vernos!-

-cierto, Sofia ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Joe mientras los 4 se sentaban en la sala

-mejor hablemos de tu novia ¿Cómo fue todo? nunca pensé verte con una chica-pregunta Shin mirando a la pelirroja

-¿tu tambien piensas eso?-pregunta Joe

-era broma hermanito pero si me sorpend tambien su parecido con el de tu amigo creo que se llama Izzy ¿no?i -

-si, es suj hermana menor y hace algunos meses tambien regreso-dijo Joe al ver que la peliroja no contestaba…

-ya decía yo que se parecían-dijo Shin y le da una pequeña invitación

-¿esto que es?-pregunta Jo

-¿no adivinas? ¡Nos casamos en 2 meses-dijo

-vaya, no me lo esparaba-dijo Joe

-¿Dónde esta Shu?-

-supongo que en el hospital-dijo Joe sabiendo que esos dos se peleaban por su atención… xDD

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió

-¡Kido!-grito Izzy

-¡Izzy!-grito Joe al ver al pelirrojo parado en la puerta

-¡hermano!-dijo Juri se esconde detrás de Joe

-Izzy no!- grito Mimi que venia con el

-¿me perdi de algo?-pregutna Sofia al ver el peculiar problema donde estabametido su futuro cuñado

-lo mismo pregunto-dijo Shin

-¿Qué explicación me daras Joe?-pregunta Izzy ya que Juri no le había dicho nada su decisión había sido inesperada

el sonido del celular de Izzy interrumpe la conversasion

-¡ superior Izzy tenemos problemas! era Jolei

-Jolei ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Izzy

-nos atacan! -grito Jolei

-Vamos para alla!-dijo Izzy y colgó

-¿problemas?-pregunta Mimi

-si no hay tiempo que explicar- y los 4 salen corriendo

-aun no te salvaras de la explicaicon -dijo Izzy

-si luego te lo explico todo con detalle-dijo el mayor

en el elevador se encontraron con Violeta xDD

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬-pregunta Juri

-hem vengo a ver a mi hermana Sofia-dijo Violeta

-¿Sofia es tu hermana?-pregunta Joe

-¿la conoces?-pregunta Violeta

-dsi es la prometida de mi hermano!-grito Joe

-no pude ser tu novia pero seremos familia!-dijo Violeta ya que Will le había ido con el chisme xD

-hola! el mundo esta en peligro ¬¬- Juri jalo a Joe y se meten al elevador

-no te enfades-dijo Joe besando sus labios

- luego hablamos ¬¬-dijo Juri

tambien Izzy y Mimi no entendían nada

-¿Quién era ella?-pregunta Izzy

-larga historia-dijo Joe y corren hacia el centro de Tokio aparece Renamon y Juri se subió en ella porque veía su rostro preocupado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Juri

-Juri, el enemigo tiene el nivel mega-dijo Renamon haciendo referencia a IceDevimon

-no te preocupes, todo tiene una solución, no quiero empezar a sentirme culpable por que no hayas encontrado tus otras digievoluciones-dijo Juri

-tienes razón- y se adelantan

-¡no se adelanten!-grito Izzy

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunta Mimi

-lo que podamos-dijo Joe mirando que ambas estaban muy adelante

-Juri-dijo Ken mirando a su amiga llegar

-ponme al tanto-dijo la pelirroja

-simplemente apareció y ataco-dijo Ken- y a ti como te fue?-

-todo perfecto, luego te doy los detalles-dijo la pelirroja

-¿detalles de que ¬¬?-pregunta Izzy

-Izzy ya dejala ¬¬-defendió Mimi a su futura cuñada xDD

se oye la risa maligna de IceDevimon... Renamon evoluciona….

y empieza la batallla!

continuara…

bien aquí ta el capi 15 y las preguntas que me había tardado en poner

¿Qué es lo que busca IceDevimon de Joe? ¿Por qué renamon no puede digievolucionar? ¿Izzy dejara de ser chismoso? xDD


	16. Chapter 16

**¡lamento la demora me dio uno de mis clásicos bloqueos ojalales guste ^^ y si ahora Joe y Violeta serán co-cuñados jajaja xDDD**

**captulo 16: taomon **

-me va a volver loco no responde a mis preguntas ¬¬-dijo Joe

-no tengo porque responderlas-dijo el digimon mirando al chico de lentes

-olvidalo amor , no nos responderá-dijo Juri

-¿amor? si la semana pasada se odiaban a muerte –dijo Daisuke

-¿y mi hermano?-pregunta TK

-larga historia-dijo Joe

-y no engaño a tu hermano porque nunca tuvimos nada-dijo Juri

el digimon al sentirse ignorado por los niños empieza a atacar

-¡cuidado!-grito Izzy empujando a Mimi lastiman su brazo..

-¡Izzy!-grito Mimi

-solo es un rasguño, me siento inútil sin tentomon-dijo Izzy mirando que Ken y los otros se lanzaban a la batalla

-lo mismo digo-dijo Joe acercándose a Izzy

-el lago ayuda a sus ataques-dijo Ken dándose cuenta de donde estaban

-y no podemos destruirlo-dijo Jolei

-tengo un plan-dijo Ken

-¿Cuál?-pregunta daisuke

-Juri, ayudame-dijo Ken ignorando a Daisuke decidió que es la única forma para sacarlo de su corazon

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Daisuke mirando que su mejor amigo lo ignora

-soy toda oídos-ambas se acercan a Ken y Stigmon

despues de que Ken les conto su plan

-entendido-dijo Kyubimon dispuesta a atacarlo junt con Stigmon

-me siento ignorado ¬¬-dijo Daisuke

-no eres el único-dijo Jolei

mientras tanto los mayores tambien estaban metidos en su platica

-¿desde cuándo?-pregunta Mimi

-¿desde cuándo que?-vuelve a preguntar Joe

-¿desde cuándo son novios?-pregunta Mimi

-todo paso ayer-dijo Joe con una sonrisa al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior

-¿y porque no estaba enterado ¬¬?-pregutna Izzy

-porque todo paso muy rápido-dijo Joe y los 3 voltean a ver la pelea de los "niños"

-esta bien ¿Qué lo ignores?-pregunta Juri

-es la única forma para olvidarme de el-dijo Ken

-¡tu también v-mon!-grito Daisuke enojado mientras v-mon evolucionaba a su forma de defensor…

-ya se enojo-dijo Cody

x-veemon se une a la batalla Ken suspira ciertamente necesitaba de Daisuke para la digievolucion DNA

_**salvanos superior salvanos **_

el mayor de todos se lleva una mano a la cabeza

-¿dijieron algo?-pregunta Joe

-no-dijo Mimi

-¿escuchar que?-pregunta Izzy

_**¡Solo tu puedes encontrar ese camino! **_

-ahí están otra vez-dijo Joe aun con la mano en la cabeza

-¡Stigmon!-grito Kyubimon y lo protegió del ataque del digimon de hielo

-¡kyubimon!-grito Juri al ver que ella había caído al lago

-Ken-dijo Daisuke mirando al azul

-si- dijo Ken

stigmon y x-veemon digimon a ¡ ledramon!

-¡Kyubimon!-grito Juri lanzándose ala lago olvidándose de que no sabia nadar

-¡Juri!-grito Ken

-hay no!-dijo Joe la pelirrojase abrazaba al cuerpo del digimon…

-Juri-

-kyubimon-, te nececito, no te mueras-

_abre tu corazón asi encontraras el camino_

_-¿podrian callarse? me volverán loco-dijo Joe_

-¿con quien hablas?-pregunta Cody

-¿solo yo escucho esas voces?-pregunta Joe

de la nada un brillo ilumino el estanque…

-esa luz-dijo Ken

-miren eso!-grito Daisuke impresionado del digivice de Joe salía una luz gris que apuntaba directamente hacia Kyubimon…

-impresionante-dijo Joe sin poder creerlo

Kyubimon digimons a Taomon!

-¡increible!_dijo Cody mirando al digimon amarillo…

-Juri!-grito Joe al ver a la peliroja inconciente y se acerco a ella olvidándose de las fastidiosas voces

IceDevimon al ver la digievolcion de taomon gracias al emblema de Joe desapareció poco a poco el muchacho iria descubriendo sus poderes…

Taomon dejo a Juri en el suelo , Joe le dio los primeros auxilios…

ella empezó a escupir el agua

-¿estas bien?-pregunta Taomon

-¿renamon?-pregunta Juri mirando al digimon con ropas chinas…

-soy taomon Juri-

-me da gusto que hayas podido digievolucionar-dijo Juri

-no vuelvas a hacer algo asi, me preocupe-dijo el mayor besando dulcemente sus labios

-¡hey hey!-dijo Jole

-nececitamos un plan-dijo Ken

-pero uno bien elaborado-dijo Daisuke

y van al departamento de Izzy…

-¿Qué es lo que yo tengo que ustedes no?-pregunta Joe

-no lo se, pero lo que paos hoy si fue impresionante-dijo Juri saliendo de cambiarse

-tienes razón nunca antes había visto que un digimon digievolcuoionara con la ayuda de otro elegido-dijo Izzy

-tienes razón-dijo Cody

tocan el timbre…

-¿Quién es-pregunta Izzy y va a abrir

-soy Sofia la prometida de Shin ¿estara Joe?-pregunta la pelinegra

-si, pasa-dijo Izzy abriendo la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Joe

-llego Shu y empearon a discutir-dijo Sofia

-¿discutir?-pregunta Joe

-si, Shu pregunto por ti Shin dijo que no estabas y empezaron a pelarse-explico Sofia

-debo ri antes de que se maten-dijo Joe besando los labios de la peliroja y sale para detener a sus hermanos…

-sigo sin entender porque se pelean-dijo Jolei

-debe ser por su atención-dijo Cody

-ahora si Juri explicame todo con detalles-dijo Izzy

-Izzy, ya dejalos Joe es responsable-dijo Mimi

-somos novios-

-¿desde cuando?-pregunta Izzy

-desde ayer todo fue rápido ¬¬-dijo Juri

-eso explica los mordiscos-dijo Ken

-¿Qué mordiscos?-pregunta Juri sin entender a que se refería su mejor amigo

-a estos-dijo Ken de la nada saca un espejo y se lo enseña

-¡te matare Kido!-grito Juri….(ver capitulo anterior xDDD)

en el depa de los Kido…

-¿no puedo estascon Juri sin que ustedes se maten?-pregunta Joe poniéndose en medio de ambos

-lo siento pero este imbécil me saca de mis casillas ¬¬-dijo Shin

-ambos osn mis hermanos-dijo Joe tratando de calmar la situación

-tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre Joe ¿a que edad lo abandonaste?-pregunta Shu

-claro que lo tengo, soy su hermano-dijo Shin

-si pero por tu ignorancia estuvo a punto de morir-dijo Shu

-yo no sabia que era alérgico al camaron-dijo Joe suspirando seria una larga noche…

-pero el si y te los dio ¬¬-dijo Shu

-un error lo puede cometer cualquiera-dijo Shin

-vete de aquí ¬¬-

-es mi casa tambien aunque solo nos quedaremos unos días-dijo Shin

-mas te vcale, no te acerces ni a Joe ni a Juri ¬¬-dijo Shu

-para empezar ni siquera estaba enterado que mi hermanito tiene novia-dijo Shin

-no menciones como nos encontraste-pidio Joe

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Shu

-el y su novia estaban desnudos en el sofa n.n-dijo Shin

-te odio¬¬-dijo Joe

-ohh eso-dijo Shu-ya lo venia venir- se encierra a su cuarto

-no me pego-dijo Joe impresionado de salir ileso esta vez

-usaremos mi cama-shin se lleva A Sofia…

continuara

ojala y les haya gustado ^^

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué habran sido esas voces que Joe escucho? ¿Por qué el y no otro? ¿de que camino estarán hablando?

¡saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

**capitulo 17: Futuro**

un mes despues….

un auto amarillo se detiene en la entrada de la preparatoria

-¿y eso que Shu te trajo? ¿Sigue Shin aquí?-pregunta Will

-si dijo que solo estaría unos días y no se ah ido-dijo Joe suspirando

el ingles se da cuenta del toper que traia el mayor

-¿Noriko cocino?-pregunta el ingles haciendo referencia a la mama de Joe

-¿bromeas? –pregunta Joe puesto que solo ellos 2 sabian que tipo de relación llevaba con su madre, y no es para nada bonita…

-solo preguntaba-dijo Will

-sabemos muy bien que su relación no es tan buena que digamos-dijo Makoto

-me lo dio Juri, dice que no es bueno que coma la comida chattara de la escuela- abraza el toper xDDD ignorando el comentario del japonés

-eso quiere decir que no nos daras- dijo Makoto

-obiamente no ¬¬ consiganse una novia -dijo joe

-tacaño es dificl encontrar una linda novia como ella-dijo Wil y esperaron a que el profe llegara…

en otro lado de la cuidad

-no deberías sentirte asi-

-¿asi como?-pregunta Shu mirando a su novia

-Shin ah estado 3 años fuera de su vida ¿no?-pregunta Jun

-si pero…-

-no creo que Joe le tenga la misma confianza a el que la que te tiene a ti-dijo la mayor de los Motomiya

-¿tu crees?-pregunta el chico de la bata…

-si Shu debes confiar mas en Joe-

-a veces das buenos consejos-

-¿Cómo que a veces? ¬¬-pregunta Jun

-digo, siempre me das buenos consejos-besa los labios de la castaña…

la puerta se abre

-lo siento Dr Kido no sabia que estaba ocupada-dijo la secretaria apenada

-no te preocupes, ¿Qué sucede?-

-tiene una llamada desde Europá ¿se la transifero?-

-si por favor-djo Shu mientras Jun se sentaba en una silla xDD

-si por favor- agarra el teléfono y contesta-¿diga?-

¿hijo? ¿en verdad eres tu?-pregunta la voz

-¡mama!-grito Shu sorprendido Jun lo mira con mas interés

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Shu

-muy bien hijo ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo esta Joe?-

-los 3 estamos bien-aun sorpendido por la llamada

-solo te aviso que mañana llegare a Japon por la boda de tu hermano-dijo Noriko

-ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Shu

- entonces hasta mañana hijo-dijo noriko y despues cuelga, Shu aun tiene el teléfono en la oreja

-¿y?-pregunta Jun

-¡mi mama viene a Japon!-grito histérico

-¿no estaba aquí?-pregunta Jun

estaba de gira por Europa con su banda-dijo Shu

-¿es cantante?-pregunta Jun

-algo asi, prefirió irse de gira con su banda que quedarse con sus hijos-dijo Shu

-asi que es cantante pensé que tmb era medico como tu padre…-

-no, es una larga historia ahora papa esta arrepentido de haberse casado con ella-dijo Shu …

un chico de cabellos azules se echaba agua en la cara

-creo que me volveré loco-dijo Joe mirándose al espejo tenia ojeras, desde hace unos días tenia un sueño que se repetía constantemente se que quedo grabado el nombre del muchacho "masaru"

regresa al salin y se sienta

-te vez terrible-dijo Will ya mirando a Joe de cerca

-eh tenido sueños raros-dijo Joe

-¿queclasedesueños?-pregunta Makoto

-todo esta borroso-dijo el peliazul acostándose sobre el pupitre

-Joe-dijo el ingles pero el de lentes se había quedado dormido…

el profesor entra y se da cuenta que Joe se había dormido, por esta vez no le diría nada, ya que es uno de sus mejores estudiantes…

por otro lado… en la primaria de Juri y Ken

-tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Masaru Minamoto-dijo la profesora mirando los datos de Masaru

-eso sie s extraño-dijo Ken

-¿Qué es extraño?-

-que acepten un alumno a mediados de ciclo escolar-dijo Ken

-no creo que será raro-dijo Juri

-Izumi, Ichijouji ¿les gustaría seguir su conversasion en el patio?-

-no profesora-dijo Ken Masaru sonríe internamente fue fácil encontrarla …

-sientate junto a Ichijouji, que el te de una asesoría-dijo la profesora

Todas las niñas estaban encantadas con el… masaru se sento junto a Juri … ahora su problema es acercársele y ganarse su confianza sin que Joe lo mande al hospital….

-hola n.n ¿Qué tal?-pregunta Masaru

-hola-dijo Juri medio interesada en el nuevo chico

Despues de la presentación de Masaru salen al descanso xDD, justo Shu le marca aJuri

-tenemos un problema-dijo Shu

-¿Qué problema? ¿Joe esta bien?-pregunta Juri

-si, Joe esta bien pero…-

-¿pero?-pregutna Juri al ver que el mayor no decía nada

-Noriko regresa a Japon-dijo Shu

-Noriko ¿la mama de Joe?-pregunta Juri y ve que los ojos de Ken se iluminaron xD

-¿tu suegra?-pregunta Ken Juri lo sapea con un libro

-pero te oigo preocupado hay algo mas ¿verdad?-pregunta Juri

-si pero que no salga de nosotros-dijo Shu poniéndole seguro a la puerta de su consultorio xDD

-claro-dijo Juri

-Noriko nunca quizo a Joe-

-¿Cómo?pregunta Juri sin entender

-si nació fue porque papa no dejo que Noriko se desasiera de el-explico el mayor

-¿Joe lo sabe?-pregunta Juri

-si lo sabe y por eso la odia dijo que hubiera preferido vivir engañado a saber la verdad-dijo Shu

-¿y sabe que Noriko regresa? porque aquí Ken es fan de esa banda ¬¬- mira feo al peli azul

-parece que no aunque conociéndola se lo dira para hacerlo sentir mal, me dijo que viene solo por la boda de Shin "El favorito"-dijo Shu

-ahora entiendo porque lo odias-dijo la pelirroja

-si exactamente, por eso lo odio y eso que solo es mayor que yo por 3 segundos-

-ya lo creo, y gracias por la información-dijo Juri

-de nada cuñadita, nuestra familia esta loca-dijo Shu

-al menos tu conoces a tu mama, yo no corri con esa suerte, Izzy s-dijo Juri

-lo se y si puedes hacerlo entrar en razón hazlo-

-lo hare ambos cuelgan

-¿Noriko-sama es la mama de Joe?-pregunta Ken

-si-

-dile que me consiga un autógrafo-dijo Ken emocionado

-tonto ¬¬- vuelve a zapearlo xDD

continuara

¿masaru pondrá el mundo de Joe de cabeza? ¿Noriko realmente no quizo a Joe? ¿Quién será Msaru y porque esta ahí?

continuara…-


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18 : verdades que duelen…_

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Ken

-si, aunque presiento que algo saldra mal -dijo Juri

-¿por Noriko-sama?-pregunta Ken

-deja de decirle asi-vuelve a zapearlo xDDD

-ok ok-dijo Ken sobándose la cabeza salen al patio

-mira ahí esta el nuevo-dijo Ken

-eres Ichijouji ¿cierto?-pregunta Masaru mirando al peliazul-si, ¿se te ofrece  
>algo?-pregutna Ken amablemente<p>

-si, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar algún departamento en renta? acabo de llegar-dijo Masaru

-si conozco uno-dijo Ken sonriéndole

Como había dicho Shu, Noriko tambien le marco a Joe pero solopara hacerlo sentir mal Joe contesta sin ver el numero

-hijo! hola! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Noriko

-¿madre?-pregunta Joe Will y Makoto voltean a verlo

-hijo ¿Por qué te oyes tan frio? ¿no me diras que me extrañas? –pregunta ironicamengte Noriko

-no jueges conmigo, ambos sabemos la verdad-dijo Joe

-asi es hijo solo te decía que regreso a Japon por la boda de tu hermano supongo que estas enterado-dijo Noriko

-si madre estoy enterado-dijo Joe

-dime ¿ya tienes novia?-

-¿acaso te interesa?-pregunta Joe

-vaya el dia de hoy amaneciste de mal humor-dijo Noriko

-es porque recibi tu llamada-contesto el peliazul

-no seas tan grocero-dijo Joe

-entonces no sientas cosas que no sientes-dijo Joe

-no se porque le hize caso a tu padre-dijo Noriko

-no lo hubieras echo-dijo Joe y colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunta Will

-tu quien crees-contesta de mal humor

-no te desquites con nosotros ¬¬-dijo Makoto

-lo siento-dijo Joe y vuelve a marcar

Mientras tanto

Masaru les estaba contando de donde venia y porque llego ahí

-espero que encuentre pronto esa persona-dijo Ken

-si gracias-dijo Masaru aunque ciertamente ya la había encontrado y ve que estaba hablando por teléfono…

-nececito verte, ¿puedes?-pregunta Joe

-claro que puedo te oyes mal ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Juri

-solo por ti y por gomamon no haría una tontería-dijo Joe

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunta Juri

-en la tarde que te vea te cuento, te amo-y colgó

-¡Joe!-grito Juri pero ya había colgado

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Ken

-parece que si-dijo Juri quedándose media extrañada por la llamada

Para la tarde se quedaron de ver en el café donde habían dado el si,…Joe llego antes de Tamachi a Odaiba se hace 20 minutos

20 minutos despues Juri va llegando Ken llevaría a Masaru al lugar donde le había prometido

-¿Qué qieres?-pregunta Ken contestando su celular

-¿puedo verte?-pregunta Daisuke

-¿ahora si tienes tiempo para mi?-preguta Ken

-Ken lo siento pero estaba algo ocupado con la escuela-dijo Daisuke

-eso no tu te lo crees, lo siento, saldré con un compañero-friamente le cuelga el celular

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Masaru al ver la mirada triste de Ken

-si no te preocupes, mira es aquí-dijo Ken

con nuestros protagonistas…

-Joe, me dejaste preocupada con tu llamada ¿Qué te paso?-pregunta Juri tratando de fingir que no sabe nada

-la odio tanto-dijo Joe besando sus labios…

-¿a quien odias?-pregunta la pelirroja despues de que se separaron

-ven, vamos a mi casa, ahí te contare todo-dijo Joe

-esta bien-dijo Juri

van al departamento de la peliroja…

-parece que Izzy no ah llegado-dijo Juri al ver la casa vacia

-mejor, asi no me hace preguntas-dijo Joe y se sientan en el sofa…

-ahora si, cuéntame-dijo Juri

~en la casa de tai ~

-me colgó-dijo Daisuke

-algo le habras echo-dijo Izzy

-yo no le hize nada-dijo Daisuke

-¿seguro?-pregunta Izzy puesto que suponía porque le había colgado

-tu sabes algo que yo no se ¡asi que dime!-grito Daisuke zarandeando a Izzy mientras los demás los miraban medio interesados

-yo no se nada-dijo Izzy

-tu cara de sabe lo todo me lo dice todo-dijo Daisuke

-yo solo di mi opinión, no creo que se haya enojado por nada-dijo Izzy

-buen punto-dijo Cody

~regresando con nuestros protagonistas…~

Joe terminaba de contarle tod, se había dado cuenta que no estaba llorando, las lagrimas se le searon solo quedo como recuerdo nada agradable…

-al menos tu corriste con suerte de conocer a tu mama-dijo Juri

-¿ para que me sirve si no me quiere? es como si no la tuviera-dijo Joe, Juri lo abrazo

-hablacon ella, no pueden estar peleados siempre-dijo Juri

-para que, una vez me lo dejo todo en claro le estorbaba en su carrera pero papa no la  
>dejo -dijo Joe<p>

-no puedo creer que piense asi, y presiento que tambien no le gustara que este contigo-dijo Juri

-eso si que no, si mi padre no dijo nada ella es la menos indicada para decirte algo-dijo Joe

-¿Cuándo regresa? digo para esconderme ¬¬ -dijo Juri

-ya te dije, es la menos indicada para decirme algo-dijo Joe

-solo quitate esas ideas de la cabeza, no creo poder seguir sin ti-

-¿que te ah dicho Naoko de nuestra relacion?-pregunta Joe

-nada ¬¬-

~en la casa de Tai nuevamente xDD~

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Joe ¿alguna idea?-pregunta Tai

-todos los años nos dice que no le hagamos fiesta y de todas formas terminamos haciéndosela-dijo Cody

-hablando de Joe ¿Dónde esta?-pregunta Sora

-debe estar con mi hermana o con sus amigos o los 4 juntos-dijo Izzy

-no le agradamos a tu hermana ¿verdad?-pregunta Jolei

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Izzy

-¿entonces?-pregunta Daisuke

-no es que no les agrade, no ah podido acercarse austedes-dijo Izzy

-¿y porque a Ken si?-pregunta Kari

-debe ser porque se conocen desde grados anteriores-dijo Izzy aunque por un momento llego a pensar que Juri seria novia de Ken pero se equivoco…

~con Joe y Juri~

-Izzy no tardara en llegar-dijo Juri viendo que el mayor estaba arriba de ella y volvia a besar sus labios

-siempre se tardan, te nececito-dijo Joe acariciando sus piernas xDD

-¿pero si nos encuentan como nos encontró Shin?-pregunta Juri

-buen punto y mas porque Izzy si llegara a pegarme-dijo Joe

-pero supongo que me dejaras regalarte algo-pregunta Juri

-solo porque te amo-dijo Joe

la puerta se abre era Izzy

-cof cof-se oyo la voz de Izzy  
>-hermano-ambos se separan<p>

-pense que llegarías tarde-dijo Joe

-ahora no nos tardamos-dijop Izzy

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Juri

-si todo bien y supongo que no vas a querer fiesta-dijo Izzy

-supones bien amigo-dijo Joe

-¿Por qué no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?-pregunta Izzy

-no me trae muchos buenos recuerdos-dijo Joe

-ya entiendo-dijo Izzy pensativo

-ya me voy, gracias-dijo Joe besando la mejilla de la menor y sale de la casa Izzy había notado los ojos rojos del mayor

-¿estuvo llorando?-pregunta Izzy

-larga historia ¿de que trato la reunión?pregunta Juri

-nada importante sobre el cumpleaños de Joe-dijo Izzy

-ahh ya pero esta de necio no quiere nada pero no lo vamos a obedecer ¿verdad?-pregunta Juri

-ya me conoces-dijo Izzy

-¿te ah dicho algo Naoko de nuestra relación?-pregunta Juri

-nada-dijo Izzy no le gustaba mentirle

-ahora entiendo a Joe-se abraza al pelirrojo dejándolo extrañado por su copmentario y su pregunta

continuara…

ahora no tengo preguntas salvo 1 xDD

¿Cuáles serán las razones de Masaru para acercarse a Juri


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19: ¿un cumpleaños feliz? primera parte **_

16 de noviembre del 2011

un muchacho dormía tranquilamente en su cama... la puerta se abre

-¡Joe-chan feliz cumpleaños!-

el mencioando se despertó y lo miro para nada sorprendido

-no te olvidaste-dijo Joe

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar del cumpleaños dew mi hermano favorito?-preguntaShu dándole una caja

-y para variar eres el primero-dijo el peliazul recibiendo la caja

-¡obio anda ábrela-

Joe ve la pequeña cajita y cuando la abre se queda sorprendido por el contenido

-¿unas llaves?-pregunta Joe

-¡bingo!-

-pero si no tengo edad para conducir-dijo Joe

-no pero si para aprenderé y cuando tengas edad lpara conducir el auto es tuyo!-dijo Shu

-¿no falta mucho?-pregunta Joe

-faltan 3 años-dijo Shu estaba conciente de la fiesta que le harian en la tarde

-¿crees que Noriko regrese hoy?-pregunta Joe

-ojala y no-dijo Shu

-¿puedo faltar? todo el año no eh llevado ni una solafalta-dijo Joe

-para nada jovencito-dijo Shu ya que tenia que sacarlo de la casa

-malo ¬¬-

en la casa de Izzy

-cuando Joe se valla arreglaremos todo-dijo Izzy

-me parece bvien supongo que le caere de sorpresa-dijo Juri

Joe terminaba de arreglarse con una camisa blanca y jeans de mezclilla

-¿crees que le guste?-pregunta Joe puesto que ayer en la tarde por fin le hizo caso a Will de hacerse un "ligero cambio"

-claro que le gustara-dijo Shin entrando al cuarto

-aprende a tocar ¬¬-dijo Shu

en la casa de Daisuke

-no vendrás y punto-dijo Daisuke mirando a Jun

-se te olvida un pequeño detalle-dijo Jun

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Daisuke

-que despistado eres Shu es mi novio asi que te guste oh no ire-dijo Jun

-ahhh se me había olviado-dijo Daisuke llevándose una mano a la cara

-asi que ire –dijo Jun

Regresando con Joe…

-no ¬¬ tambien es mi casa-dijo Shin

-si pero por educación aprende a tocar-dijo Shu

-olvida eso ¡hermanito feliz cumpleaños!-abraza posesivamente a Joe xD

-tampoco te olvidaste-dijo Joe

-¿Cómo me iva a olvidar? si eres mi hermano favorito ¿te llevo?-pregunta Shin

-nada de eso yo lo llevo ¬¬-dijo Shu

-tambien es mi hermano-dijo Shin

-ya basta, los dos me llevan -dijo Joe poniendo orden xDD

-ok-dijieron los dos y salen del departamento

-¿Cuándo te iras?-pregunta Shu

-despues de mi boda te guste o no, iremos a Cancun-dijo Shin

-¿y tendrán hijos?-pregunta Joe

-no lo se, si Sofia quiere si-dijo Shin

-el mundo es tan pequeño-dijo Joe

-si lo dices por Violeta le dire que no se meta entre ustedes-dijo Shin

-si porque si no tendre problemas-dijo Joe medio preocupado xDD

Discretamente Shu le manda un mensaje a Izzy diciéndole que estaba despejado…

-fase 1 lista-dijo Izzy

-perfecto, llamare a los demás-dijo Juri

-mejor yo lo hago-dijo Izzy

-no les agrado ¿verdad?-pregunta Juri

-no es eso-dijo Izzy

-no eres bueno mintiendo-dijo Juri

-es la verdad, si les agradas-dijo Izzy

despues de conducir como unos 15 minutos llegan a la preparatoria de Joe…

-ahí viene-dijo Will que Juri les había dicho del plan

Joe se baja del auto y camina hacia donde estaba sus amigos

-¿te hizo caso?-pregunta Makoto

-parece que si-dijo Will

-buenos días chicos-saludo Joe y los 2 los miraban sorprendidos ,muy sorprendidos

-¿eres nuestro superior?-preguntan los 2

-¿tan mal me veo?-pregunta Joe

-¡te ves increíble! hasta que me hiciste caso!-dijo Will

-¿le gustara?-pregunta Joe refiriéndose a su novia

-si es lo mas seguro-dijo Will e ingresan al salón

los demás estaban arreglando la sala…

-se va a enojar-dijo Cody

- que se enoje es un neciio-dijo Juri

-si no entiendo com no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños,

-exacto-dijo Mimi Izzy la miraba con cara de bobo

-¿le diras?-pregunta Juri

-¿crees que sea lo correcto?-pregunta Izzy

-claro que si cualquier chica le gustaría tenerte como novio-dijo Juri

-pero ¿y Michael?-pregutna Izzy ya que dudaba en decirle sus sentimientos por su relación tan cercana con el americano

tai se mete a la conversasion

-Michael esta en Estados Unidos-dijo Tai

-Tai-dijo Izzy mirando al castaño

-tienes el camino libre, y si te sirve a mi me gusta Sora-dijo Tai

en la escuela deJoe

-¿eres kido?-pregunta una de sus compañeras el mayor baja el libro y le presta atención

-asi es ¿Qué nececitas?-pregunta amablemente Joe

-el cambio te sento mujy bien ¿tomarias un café conmigo?-

Will y Makoto se quedaron sin habla esperaron la respuesta del peliazul

-lo siento pero tengo novia-dijo Joe y regresa a su lectura despues sus 2 locos amigos se acercan

-eso fue…-Will se había quedado sin habla

-¿impresionante?-pregunta Joe

-si normalmente se acercan a ti por dudad en materias-dijo Will

-lo se pero le soy fiel a Juri-Joe se entretiene con el libro mientras aparece el profesor…

-tienes un cuñado de cuidado-dijoMakoto

-no solo eso, si no tambien porque la amo, aunque unaidea se me esta pasando por la cabeza-dijo Joe

-¿Cuál idea? no me digas que aceptaras la invitación-dijo Will

-eso no, últimamente eh tenido un sueño extraño-dijo Joe

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Makoto

-no se si contárselos tal vez luego lo consulte con Matt -dijo Joe

-anda!confia en nosotros ¬¬-dijo Will

.-¿y por que con Matt? ¿no son rivales?-pregunta Makoto

-no somos rivales, y parece que solo puedo confiar en el para esta tarea-dijo Joe

-¿Cuál tarea?-pregunta Will

-no se si deba contarles-dijo Joe

-cuenta!-grito Makoto ya desesperado

-esta bien pero que esto no salga de los 3-dijo Joe

-para nada aunque presiento que es referente a esos mounstros ¿no?-pregunta Will

-si uno de ellos busca la manera de matarme y si pasa lo inevitable quiero que sea Matt quien cuide de Juri-dijo Joe…

-esta bien pero que esto no salga de los 3-dijo Joe

-para nada aunque presiento que es referente a esos mounstros ¿no?-pregunta Will

-si uno de ellos busca la manera de matarme y si pasa lo inevitable quiero que sea Matt quien cuide de Juri-dijo Joe…

Despues de contarles su decisión los 2 lo zapean al mismo tiempo

-eso no es una solución-dijo Will

- ¿y si aprovecha eso para matarte y quedarte con tu novia?-pregunta Makoto

-no creo que haga eso ni somos rivales ni nada -dijo Joe mirando a sus amigos con cara de confundido

-luego no quisiera decir "te lo dije"-dijo Makoto

-si como sea, ya llego el maestro-dijo Joe

-cambias el tema cuando te conviene¬¬-dijo Will y deciden prestarle atención a la clase

varias horas despues Juri lo estaba esperando

-ni una palabra ehh-dijo Joe mirando a sus 2 amigos

-¿de que?-pregunta Will mirando al peli azul

-sobre que una chica me invito un café-dijo Joe

-ahhh no te preocupes, nunca diríamos nada que te afectara-dijo Will

-eso me alegra-

-hola amor! ¿Cómo te…-se quedo muda al ver la apariencia del mayor

-¿y? ¿te gusta?-pregunta Joe intrugado

-con me gusta me encanta!-dijo Juri para besarlo toman su mano y los 4 empiezan a caminar

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Joe

-¡sorpresa!-dijieron los 3

antes de llegar a la casa le taparon los ojos al mayor

-si dije que no queria nada-grito Joe

-somos necios al igual que tu-dijo Will ellos 2 lo sujetan de los brazos y van hacia el departamento de Joeque era el ultimo piso la puerta se abren los otros apagan las luces y le quitan la cinta a Joe

-¡feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos, la sala estaba adornada de globos serpentinas y un letrero que dice "Feliz cumpleaños" y en la mesa un pastel de chocolate xD

-les dije que no queria nada-dijo Joe

-si pero nosotros tambien somos necios-dijo Matt, Will pudo confirmar que entre ellos 2 no había rivalidad alguna pero uno nunca sabe aunque muy muy muy en el fondo Matt seguía queriendo a Juri y tambien sabia que Joe nunca la dejaría ir asi que seria imposible que estuvieran juntos

-¿Cuándo hicieron todo esto?-pregunta Joe

-en la mañana ^^-contestaJuri como si nada

-¿yo si fui a la escuela y ustedes no?-pregunta Joe mirándolos feo

-velo por el lado bueno-dijo Will

-¿Qué lado?-pregunta Joe

-una compañera quizo invitarte un café nosmalmente se acercan a ti por materias-dijo Makoto pero los 2 se dieron cuenta que habían metido la pata

-¿com?-pregunta Juri jalando la oreja del mayor

-hay hay duele! pero no cepte porque te amo-dijo Joe

-mas te vale-dijo Juri lo solto y despues le da una caja este la abre y se queda mirando el libro

-¿un libro?-pregunta Tai

-¿Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe?-pregunya Will

-si extrenaran la 6ta película leelo para ir a verla juntos-dijo Juri

-veo que si le compraste el libro-dijo Izzy

-te iba a comprar un gato pero no sabia si eras alérgico o no-dijo Juri

-menos mal que no lo compraste pequeña-dijo Will

-yo tengo un gato, y cuando el viene a mi casa tengo que sacarlo ¬¬-dijo Makoto

-¿otrra vez me reprocharas lo mismo? no es mi culpa que haya resultado alérgico a los gatos ¬¬-dijo Joe

-¿tambien tu miedo a las alturas?-pregunta Will

-eso no anden ventilando mis cosas! ¬¬-dijo Joe en ese momento Cody se dio cuenta que no sabia mucho de Joe y al parecer ese par se sabían toda su vida.

despues del pastel, Joe miro que el rubio miraba por la ventana

-dime que no lo haras-dijo Will

-lo hare-dijo Joe decidido

-Joe eres fuerte podras encontrar otra solución-dijo Makoto

-yo la podre cuidar muy bien-dijo Will y Makoto lo golpea

-idiota ¬¬-

-ya cálmense ¬¬-dijo Joe y se acerca a Matt este se da cuenta de su presencia

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Matt

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunta Joe

-ya estamos hablando-dijo Matt

-¿sabes que onda?-pregunta Juri acercándose a Will

-nada pequeña no se que planea Joe -dijo Will mirando que ambos esaban serios

-¿Por qué yo?-preguna Matt mirándolo sorprendido ante la explicación que acababa de escuchar " si algo llegara a pasarme cuida de ella"

-porque solo puedo confiar en ti-dijo Joe

-¿Izzy lo sabe?-pregunta Matt

-no lo sabe y no le digas nada-

-esta bien, lo hare pero no te preocupes que nada te pasara-dijo Matt

-lo se tratare der cuidadoso-dijo Joe

Izzy estaba metido en su laptod

-anda Izzy-dijo Tai

-no lo hare-dijo Izzy Tai tomo una arriesgada opción cerro la portátil del pelirrojo mayor

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunta Izzy

-diselo o se lo dire yo-dijo Tai Izzy suspiro

-esta bien se lo dire yo-dijo Izzy y se acerca dondeMimi platicaba con Kari y Sora

-Mimi-dijo Izzy

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaMimi volteándose hacia el pelirrojo

-tengo algo que decirte, pero a solas-dijo Izzy echándole una de sus miradas a Sora y Kari estas entendieron y se fueron del lugar xD

-ahora si estamos solos dime-dijo Mimi notando el nerviosismo del pelirrojo mayor y se sientan en el sofa de Joe o.o

Izzy decidió arriesgarse y acerca sus labios a los de Mimi para besarla profundamente

-lo hizo-dijo Joe

-y haber si es correspondido-dijo Tai

Sorpresivamente para Izzy Mimi correspondió el beso el otro feliz sigui besando los labios de la peli rosa despues se separaron por falta de aire

-Mimi te amo-dijo Izzy

-tambien te amo Izzy-dijo Mimi sonriendo

-pense que Michael y tu-

-no tenemos nada-dijo Mimi volviendo a besar al pelirrojo mayor

continuara…

ahora no tengo preguntas si les gusto el capoitulo dejenme review!  
>Ley de equivalencia de intercambio xDDD<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

aqui tienen el capitulo 20 y la 1era trampa esta en el capitulo 11

saludos y un feliz año 2012!

capitulo 20: plan fallido… segunda trampa

1 mes despues del cumpleaños de Joe

en el departamento de Izzy…

-ese tipo esta jugando con nosotros-dijo TK

-¿no hay una forma de ir a buscarlo y acabar con el?-pregunta Daisuke

-estoy buscando la forma asi que callense-dijo Izzy

-¿Por qué tan seria?-pregunta Joe

-estoy segura que era el-

-¿el?-pregunta Joe sin entender

-si el, Ken era Masaru.-dijo la peliroja ignorando a Joe

-¿masaru ¿ ¿endonde lo viste?-pregunta Ken

-¿Quién es Masaru?-pregunta Daisuke mientras se metia en la platica de los dos

-si, esa vez, en el lago cuando IceDevimon nos ataco y luego en la escuela por eso lo reconoci-dijo Juri

-¿Quién es masaru?-preguntan Daisuke y Joe

-un compañero de la escuela-dijo Ken sonriendo, los 2 eran bien celosos..

Izzy seguía concentrado en buscar la forma de abrir la puerta hacia el mar

-creo que si esto se insendiaria el no se daría cuenta-dijo Sora

-es lo que me encanta de el-dijo Mimi

-lo logre!-grito Izzy y todos se acercaron

-¿Quién va primero?-pregutna Daisuke

-siempre de impulsivo ¬¬-dijo Ken

- ese tipo me saca canas-dijo Daisuke

-Joe trago saliva mete la mano a su bolsillo para sacar su digivice Cody noto su acción

-yo ire-dijo Joe para despues tragar saliva

-Joe-dijo Tai

-el me busca a mi asi que ¿para que arriesgarlos a ustedes tambien?-pregunta el mayor de todos

-¿eres menso o valiente? no podras solo-dijo Tai

-ademas gomamon no tiene la etapa mega-dijo Matt

-eso no importa, ya me las arreglare-dijo Joe, Cody se iba a ofrecer a acompañarlo pero Juri se le adelanto

-yo ire contigo recuerda que tambien me busca a mi-dijo la peliroja

-eso si que no no dejare que vayas-dijo Izzy

-digo lo mismo que Izzy no te dejare ir-dijo Joe

- y yo no te dejare ir solo-dijo Juri el mayor sonríe

-esta bien vamos juntos-dijo Joe

-me niego-dijo Izzy

-Izzy prometo que la cuidare-dijo Joe Izzy estaba un poco dudoso pero al ver la mirada seira de su mejor amigo accede

-esta bien, cuidala si no yo sere quien te mate ¬¬-dijoIzzy

-esta bien-los 2 sacan sus digivice y lo apuntan a la computadora y esta las absorbe

-¿alguien mas?-pregunta Tai

-yo ire-dijo Daisuke pero se da cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada-oh oh-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Izzy acercándose a la pantalla

-se cerro no se abre-dijo Daisuke el pelirojo mayor empuja a Daisuke y empieza a teclear  
>-maldicion! están solos-dijo Izzy<p>

-Joe sabe cuidarse estarán bien-dijo Tai

en el mundo de la oscuridad

-pense que Daisuke iba a venir-dijo Joe

-¿la puerta se habrá cerrado?-pregunta Juri

-es una trampa, estamos solos-dijo Joe

- Ken me dijo que los analizis salieron negativos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-pregunta Joe

-¿analisis? ahh eso si salieron negativos para que preocuparte-dijo Juri

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntaJoe

-porquesi salian negativos no hay necesidad de preocuparte –dijo Juri  
>-entonces ¿no sere papa?-pregunta Joe<p>

-no, no seras papa-dijo Juri sonriendo

ante la interesante platica de los 2 gomamon se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes?-pregunta Gomamon el mayor se sonrojo ante tal pregunta y la peliroja no supo que ocntestar

-te lo dire despues-dijo Joe Gomamon lo mira como diciendo "no te creo"

-¿alguna señal?-pregunta Juri a Renamon

-todo tranquilo-dijo el digimon amarillo

-¿realmente estará aquí?-pregunta Joe

en el mundo real

-solo se puede abrir la puerta hacia el digimundo-dijo Izzy mirando el monitor

-hay que intenrarlo-dijo Mimi

-¡al digimundo!-grito Jolei todos acercan sus digivices y la computadora los absorbe.  
>los 2 estaban en silencio Joe pensabdo sobre esos famosos análisis y Juri sobre Masaru y porque lo vio en el parque<p>

empiezan a sentir que la tierra empezaba a moverse

-¿un terremoto?-pregunta Joe

la tierra debajo de ellos empezó a abrirse Juri cae en ella

-¡Joe!- el mayor logro sujetarla del brazo, entre los 3 la subieron

-¿estas bien?-pregunta el peli azul

-si estoy bien, eso fue extraño ¿aquí tambien hay terremotos?-pregunta Juri

-parece que si-dijo Joe la ayudo a levantarse pero al empezar a caminar, la menor no pudo seguir  
>-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Joe acercándose a su novia<p>

- parece que se doblo-dijo la peliroja menor, Joe tomo la única opción que podía usar en esos momentos por 1era vez no venia preparado le da la espalda y se agacha

-sube ya si algo pasa corro-dijo Joe

- de acuerdo, Ken tiene razón este lugar se siente una atmosfera muy densa-

continuara…


End file.
